


L'Oiseau Bleu et sa Déesse

by RiceBullet



Series: Marinette x Robin(s) [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, MLBxDC, MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, References to Depression, Strangers to Lovers, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tim Drake is Robin, reference to suicide
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBullet/pseuds/RiceBullet
Summary: Dick Grayson est un jeune homme au multiple talent. Officier de jour, vigilant le soir, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il a une vie mouvementé. Mais si sa vie professionnel semble avoir de belle année devant lui, sa vie sentimentale est un peu chaotique. Alors qu'il est en pleine remise en question, il fera la connaissance d'une charmante jeune femme, propriétaire d'un café.Et surtout... Qui cache un drôle de secret.[Dick x Marinette]
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson (Past), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Series: Marinette x Robin(s) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. L'Oiseau bleu et la Gardienne

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Blue Bird and his Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204722) by [RiceBullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBullet/pseuds/RiceBullet)



> Point important :
> 
> \- Disclaimer : L'univers de Batman et de Miraculous Ladybug ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> \- Les Miraculous sont mentionnés mais n'auront pas une place centrale dans cette fic. Les Kwamis seront majoritairement absent.
> 
> \- Je me base énormément sur les comics (notamment Nightwing de 1996 et 2011) mais avant la période Rebirth (je ne comprends pas leur délire avec ce reboot mais passons...) et pas sur les films d'animations. Et je vous le dis tout de suite, je vais arranger les évènements à ma sauce. Tout ne se déroulera pas dans le même ordre que dans le comics.

La vie de Dick ces derniers temps pouvait se résumer en un mot: _compliqué_.

Barbara et lui avait rompu depuis quelques mois, autant dire qu'il avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Leurs relations étaient devenu complètement étrange.

Ils évitaient simplement de communiquer l'un avec l'autre.

S'il devait être sincère, sa voix lui manquait énormément.

Pour ne rien arranger, il avait l'impression de tourner en rond dans cette ville. Il avait beau se démener en tant que Nightwing pour protéger la ville, mais les changements peinait à se faire sentir.

En contrepartie, il s'était trouvé un travail qui lui plaisait énormément. Dick adorait vraiment son travail en tant qu'officier. 

-XxxX-

Nightwing patrouillait tranquillement la ville -stoppant quelques braqueurs, aidant quelques demoiselles en détresse- il fut confronté à une chose inhabituelle. En effet un groupe d'individu habillé entièrement de noir sautait de toit en toit. Ils étaient tous armés d'armes blanches, tel que des sabres, des katanas... Il y avait également des couteaux à l'avant de leur costume. Le vigilant se tapis dans l'ombre et les suivit discrètement. Les hommes s'arrêtèrent un instant. Celui en tête du cortège semblait parler à quelqu'un au travers d'un oreillette, du moins c'est ce qu'il en déduit en voyant l'homme avoir une main sur son oreille, comme s'il écoutait des instructions.

Ce fut avoir une certaine horreur que Nightwing reconnu le masque que portaient ces hommes : c'étaient des Ergots.

Ils étaient une bonne quinzaine. Bien qu'il se sentait capable de les affronter seul, la prudence voulut qu'il attende un peu pour avoir plus d'informations sur leurs objectifs. Leur présence à Blüdhaven était inhabituelle.

L'ancien protégé de Batman se posait mille et une question : Que faisaient-ils là ? Que cherchaient-ils ? Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi nombreux ? Quelle était leur cible ?

Le groupe d'Ergot se remit en route. Nightwing s'apprêtait à les suivre, mais fut couper dans son élan par un couteau qui le manqua de très peu. Il ressentit une coupure au niveau de son bras droit. Ce n'était pas très grave, juste une éraflure. Cependant, cela signifiait qu'une chose : il avait été découvert.

Il se retourna rapidement pour esquiver les coups et faire face à l'auteur de la tentative de meurtre. Le vigilant se retrouva devant un seul Ergot. Le masque de ce dernier était différent des autres et son uniforme était également plus imposant, ressemblant plus à une armure de samouraï.

Cet Ergot devait être le chef des autres. Son hypothèse fut confirmée quand ce dernier siffla et que tout le groupe qui était partit revint l'encercler.

Le héro sourit légèrement nerveux. Il était clairement en mauvaise posture.

Un combat inévitable s'en suivit. Bien entendu, il n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser des sous-fifres. Cependant, le vigilant se rendit vite compte que le nombre de ses adversaires augmentaient. Plus neutralisait d'ennemi et plus il en apparaissait. Malheureusement, il fut vite dépassé par le nombre. Alors qu'il était concentré à se défendre face à la horde de hiboux qui lui fonçait dessus, le leader du groupe se décida enfin à passer à l'action. Profitant de la concentration de Nightwing sur ses sbires, il lui enfonça un couteau par derrière au niveau du bas du dos.

Le vigilant lâcha un cri de surprise, mais réussit tout de même à neutraliser son assaillant en se retournant brutalement et lui assénant un coup de pied magistrale à l'abdomen. Un autre Ergot réussit à enlever la lame, faisant la blessure s'ouvrir davantage. L'ancien Robin serra les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Il réussit péniblement à se créer une brèche dans leur formation pour s'enfuir. Nightwing était en très mauvaise posture. Sa blessure à l'abdomen le faisait perdre énormément de sang, sans parler des multiples blessures çà et là sur tout son corps. Le vigilant était à bout de souffle, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que fuir. Son seul objectif était de trouver un lieu sûr pour appeler du renfort. Chose qu'il aurait dû faire immédiatement d'ailleurs. Il avait été idiot de vouloir les suivre seul.

Ses poursuivants le suivaient de très près rendant toute tentative de communiquer avec le Chevalier Noir impossible. Comment se faisait-il que des Ergots s'était retrouvé à Blüdhaven ?

Alors qu'il allait sauter du toit sur lequel il se trouvait pour un autre, il fut touché par un autre couteau qui vint se planter sur son épaule gauche. Nightwing perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans la ruelle qui séparait les deux immeubles. Dans sa chute, il se frappa la tête plusieurs fois contre les murs et atterrit lourdement sur un tas d'ordure.

Son corps était très lourd. Le vigilant pouvait entendre que ses adversaires s'approchaient, il devait bouger et vite, mais son traître de corps semblait ne pas vouloir lui obéir. 

— Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? 

La voix le pris par surprise, il crut apercevoir une silhouette. Une vision floue, la tête qui tournait et les sons qui étaient déformés comme s'il était sous l'eau ? Cela ressemblait fortement aux symptômes d'une concussion. Mais ce n'était clairement pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Cette civile allait se retrouver pris entre deux feux ! 

— A-A-Allez... V-vous en, v-vite... 

Mais au lieu de fuir, la personne s'approcha de lui rapidement et l'aida à se relever. 

— Suivez-moi ! 

Elle le traîna rapidement vers une porte qu'elle ouvrit à grande volet. 

— À l'intérieur vite ! 

La femme le poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle. Puis, la civile éteint toutes les lumières en un temps record et revint se placer à ses côtés. Alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, celle-ci mit la main sur sa bouche et murmura un « Chuut !».

Ils entendirent alors des bruits de pas, puis des bruits d'objets qui se déplaçaient. Aucun des deux ne bougea d'un iota. Après plusieurs minutes où ils pouvaient clairement entendre la frustration des hommes à l'extérieurs, un grand silence s'installa. Aucun des deux n'osa bouger.

Finalement, la civile se décida à se relever. Nightwing la retint aussitôt par le bras. C'était extrêmement dangereux, il ne fallait surtout pas que cette jeune femme se fasse repérer. Pourtant, sa seule réaction fut de poser une main rassurante sur la sienne et murmura doucement.

— Tout vas bien, ils sont partis.

— Combien même ce serait le cas, je ne pense pas que ce soit prudent pour vous de sortir...

— Je n'allais pas sortir, juste allumer la lumière.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée non plus.

Un silence suivit ses paroles. La personne en face de lui semblait clairement s'agiter nerveusement. 

— Bon, alors écoutez, nous sommes dans l'arrière-boutique. Si on ouvre la porte de l'autre côté de cette pièce on se retrouvera dans la cuisine. De là ces gens ne pourront pas nous voir... Je ne pense pas non plus que ça soit prudent pour vous de sortir dans votre état... Alors... Si vous acceptez, on va dans la cuisine et ensuite je pourrais vous aider à vous soigner. D'accord ? 

Nightwing pris le temps de considérer les mots de la jeune femme. 

Il ne pouvait pas la distinguer dans la pénombre, mais il avait tout de même remarqué qu'elle n'était pas de très grande taille. C'était peut-être une adolescente.

Laisser quelqu'un le voir dans cet état de faiblesse en dehors de sa famille n'était absolument pas une bonne idée. D'un autre côté, sortir maintenant avec les blessures qu'il avait serait suicidaire.

Et puis... Si cette jeune femme voulait lui faire du mal, elle l'aurait déjà fait. 

— D'accord miss, je vous suis. 

Avec toute la délicatesse du monde, la jeune personne l'aida à se relever. Ils durent avancer doucement dû à l'absence de lumière, mais ils parvinrent tout de même à retrouver la fameuse porte menant à la cuisine. Une fois pénétré à l'intérieur et la porte menant à l'arrière-boutique soigneusement fermé, la demoiselle alluma la lumière.

Dans un premier temps, il fut complètement aveuglé, puis ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à la lumière. Sa vision était toujours trouble mais il pouvait tout de même distinguer la silhouette en face de lui. 

— Oh ciel... vous êtes gravement blessé ! Est-ce que c'est un couteau à votre bras ? Et... Oh non il y a trop de sang ! Vous... Pitié dîtes moi que vous n'alliez pas juste rentrer chez vous dans cet état monsieur Nightwing ! 

Le vigilant sentit un malaise grandir en lui. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer devant la jeune femme, tandis que la douleur se propageait sur tout son corps. Il sentait que ses muscles devenaient de plus en plus lourds. 

— Vous me connaissez ?

— Votre visage apparaît souvent dans le journal alors il est un peu difficile de ne pas savoir qui vous êtes. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question...

— Hm... Eh bien... 

Elle soupira. 

— Ecoutez, je peux vous soignez, mais je veux que vous me promettiez de ne jamais parler à personne sur ce que vous allez voir maintenant.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis... Promettez-le.

— Hmm... Je le promets ?

— Bien. Maintenant ne bougez pas. 

Il la regarda un instant intrigué.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur son torse. Sa main s'illumina doucement, une marque apparu sur le dos de sa main.

Le vigilante écarquilla les yeux malgré lui.

Puis, Nightwing la vit joindre ses mains et réciter quelque chose dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Une lumière rougeâtre émana d'elle. Il sentit une chaleur se propager de son torse jusqu'à son ventre puis la chaleur se répandit sur tout son corps.

Ses blessures se mirent à le brûler. C'était une sensation désagréable.

Lorsque la lumière qui émanait de la jeune femme disparu, la chaleur sur son corps disparut aussitôt. Pour la plus grande stupéfaction du vigilante, toutes ses blessures avaient disparu, y compris la plaie de son dos. 

— C-Comment ? 

La demoiselle lui sourit doucement.

— Disons que je suis magique... 

Maintenant que sa vision n'était plus floue, Nightwing pouvait clairement voir l'apparence de la jeune femme devant lui.

La civile s'était accroupi pour être à son niveau.

Elle était petite, moins d'un mètre soixante. La demoiselle portait un pantalon jean de couleur noir et avait des pantoufles tête de chat aux pieds, un tee-shirt de couleur blanche à manche courte avec une coccinelle au plein milieu de celui-ci. Par-dessus ses vêtements, un tablier de couleur rose pâle sur lequel il y avait le dessin de deux cups cakes avec un visage souriant. Ses cheveux noirs bleutés étaient attachés en queue de cheval.

Sa peau était d'une couleur très claire, et son visage...

Une vraie poupée en porcelaine...

Ses yeux étaient légèrement bridés, d'un bleu à faire pâlir le ciel. Un joli nez fin, une bouche pulpeuse toute rose... Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies tandis qu'elle lui souriait.

Un adorable petit ange.

Il se releva tout en la regardant. Elle se releva à son tour toujours légèrement souriante.

Puis son visage pris un air un peu plus sérieux. 

— Ne le dîtes à personne d'accord ? En échange, je vous promets que je ne dirais jamais rien vous concernant non plus.

— Oui, promis et... Merci... hmm...

— Marinette ! Je suis Marinette Fu, ravie de vous rencontrer monsieur Nightwing.

— Juste Nightwing suffira. Enchanté Miss Fu. 

Elle ria doucement. Ce son, sonna comme une douce musique aux oreilles du vigilant. 

— Ce n'est pas tout mademoiselle, mais je me dois de vous laisser.

— Je comprends... Soyez prudent monsi- je veux dire Nightwing...

— Je suis toujours prudent !

— Oui... C'est flagrant... 

Son sourire se fit plus narquois. Elle se moquait de lui. 

— J'avoue que ce soir n'est peut-être pas le meilleur exemple... Enfin, merci encore. 

Nightwing se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique. La demoiselle sur ses talons. Il ouvrit la porte prudemment. Après s'être assuré d'être bien seul, il sortit. 

— Attendez ! 

Il se stoppa et se retourna vers la jeune femme. 

— Si... si un jour vous êtes de nouveau blessé ou si vous avez besoin d'aide je... Enfin... Ça ne me dérange pas de... Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Re-Revenez ! Enfin non ! Euh Si ! Enfin ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est que si vous avez besoin d'aide...vous... vous savez ou me trouvez... je... j'habite juste au-dessus du magasin... et .... Bref je ... Bonne nuit ! 

Complètement embarrassée la demoiselle se retourna et s'enfuit littéralement dans sa boutique avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre.

Un léger sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres du vigilante. 

_Adorable..._

Il s'éloigna rapidement.

Si jamais les Ergots étaient encore dans le coin, rester à cet endroit pourrait mettre la demoiselle en danger.

Il passa le reste de la nuit à chercher les Ergots mais ce fut en vain. C'était comme s'ils avaient complètement disparu de la surface de la terre... De ce fait, il finit par décider de ne pas encore appeler Batman pour le lui en parler.

Ce fut ainsi un Dick Grayson extrêmement fatigué de sa nuit blanche qui entra en service. Cela faisait bientôt trois ans qu'il travaillait pour la police de Blüdhaven. Bien qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas ce choix, il y avait des jours comme celui-là où il aurait bien voulu rester dans son lit. D'autant plus que l'accident de la veille n'avait pas quitter son esprit.

Ce soir encore Nightwing allait devoir faire des heures supplémentaires...

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire pour la énième fois depuis le début de son service. Sa partenaire, l'officier Amy Rohrbach, se mit à rire. 

— Dis donc Grayson, on dirait que tu as eu une nuit bien mouvementée.

— Tu n'as pas idée...

— Il est bientôt midi, allons déjeuner. Je connais un petit café sympa qui a ouvert il y a trois mois près de chez moi, c'est sur notre route. La gérante est une crème, je suis sûre que ça te plaira !

— Si tu le dis... 

En réalité, Dick ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ce que sa collègue racontait, il était trop fatigué et surtout trop concentré sur cette histoire d'Ergots pour en avoir quelque chose à faire.

Ils arrivèrent très vite au fameux café.

Le brun se fit entraîner par sa collègue devant une enseigne. Il put y lire « _Les petites fours de Mari_ ». Tient, c'était un café français ? Dès qu'ils furent rentrer, une voix que Dick reconnue aussitôt vint les saluer avec enthousiasme. 

— Oh, bonjour officier Rohrbach ! Comment allez-vous ?

— Bonjour ma petite, ma foi je me porte au mieux, hahaha ! Je t'ai ramené un nouveau client, je te présente Richard Grayson, mon coéquipier.

— Enchanté monsieur Grayson, je suis Marinette Fu. Bienvenue dans mon café !

Le jeune officier resta bouche bée devant la jeune femme devant lui.

Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait pas reconnu le quartier dans lequel lui et son collègue patrouillait... A bon entendant, il avait immédiatement reconnu la demoiselle qui se trouvait devant lui.

Cette fois, elle portait une robe bleu foncé avec un tablier accroché à la ceinture. Elle avait des mocassins noirs au pied. Ses cheveux étaient désormais attachés en chignon sur le sommet de son crâne.

Son visage de poupée était légèrement maquillé. Un trait de liner fin soulignait son regard azur, tandis qu'un peu de gloss faisait briller ses belles lèvres charnues. 

— Dick ?

— Hein ? 

Sa partenaire le regarda étrangement avant d'arborer un sourire malicieux. Dick cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ce sourire-là n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui. 

— Tu n'as pas répondu à la demoiselle...

— Quoi ? Ah euh, excusez-moi... Je... Enchanté, Richard Grayson, mais tout le monde m'appelle Dick... 

Elle sourit pour seule réponse et se tourna de nouveau vers Amy.

— Installez-vous, je vous apporte la carte immédiatement. 

La demoiselle repartit aussitôt. Ils s'installèrent sur une table proche de la cuisine, qui permettait de voir l'intégralité du café. C'était un endroit pas très grand, mais qui faisait très cosy.

La décoration avait été fait avec goût, bien qu'un peu trop _girly_ au goût du jeune homme. Il y avait des dessins de cupcake sur les murs, d'arc-en-ciel et de nounours. Les bancs sur lesquels ils étaient installés étaient très confortable. Les chaises étaient de type anglais très élégant. À côté du comptoir se trouvait une vitrine où était exposé de très beau petits gâteaux. Alors qu'il se perdait dans l'observation de la décoration, la jeune gérante revint avec deux cartes en mains.

Ils la remercièrent.

Alors que sa collègue regardait la carte, lui se permit de regarder miss Fu travailler. D'autres clients venaient de rentrer. Elle les accueillit avec enthousiasme et les fit s'installer. Il la regarda naviguer dans la salle.

Qui pourrait croire que ce petit bout de femme était une méta-humaine ? Et pas n'importe quelle méta-humaine, une qui possédait l'un des pouvoirs les plus intéressant qu'il avait vu. Avoir la capacité de guérir n'importe quelle blessure aussi grave soit-elle est vraiment un don extraordinaire.

La gentillesse avec laquelle elle semblait servir ses clients montrait que c'était quelqu'un avec un bon cœur. N'importe qui, n'aiderait pas un étranger blessé dans une ruelle et encore moins en le sachant pourchasser.

Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de la remercier un jour. 

— Hmm... Dick, ton plat ne va pas se choisir tout seul tu sais... 

Son attention se reporta de nouveau sur sa collègue qui le regarda avec un énorme sourire. Ah oui c'est vrai, il n'était pas seul.

Dick parcourra le menu des yeux.

Il devait faire plus attention, on pouvait facilement mal interpréter son comportement...

Comment sa partenaire et amie pouvait imaginer que le soir précédent, cette demoiselle lui avait sauvé la mise alors qu'il était en mauvaise posture face à une bande d'Ergots meurtrier ?

Ils passèrent commande et mangèrent rapidement. Le repas était vraiment délicieux, mademoiselle Fu était bonne cuisinière.

Au moment de repartir, elle leur fit cadeau de deux parts de gâteaux pour la route.

Les deux officiers quittèrent le café.

Dick ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard en arrière.

Il reviendra dans ce café...


	2. Celle qui avait tout perdu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morale de l'histoire : Si un jour vous trouvez une boîte avec une créature à l'intérieur, fuyez!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention :  
> -Mention de suicide dans ce chapitre.

Marinette était de nouveau seule chez elle, un petit appartement situé juste au-dessus de son café. Elle était en train de préparer des affaires que la jeune femme allait donner aux sans-abris qu’elle avait repéré quelques jours plus tôt non loin de son habitation. 

Depuis que la demoiselle était arrivée à Blüdhaven et avait constaté la détresse de ses habitants, elle avait mis un point d’honneur à aider tous ceux qui était dans le besoin dans le quartier. 

La brunette finit par s’assoir exténué par tous ses efforts. 

Tout était tellement plus simple quand elle était plus jeune…

Marinette était une fille comme les autres. Puis un jour, le destin personnifié par un certain Wang Fu la choisit pour lutter contre les forces du mal. Elle embrassa son destin corps et âme, luttant alors sans relâche pour protéger la population de Paris contre le terrible Papillon avec l’aide de son Kwami Tikki. 

Elle avait des ami(e)s, une famille aimante, une passion pour le stylisme. Une demoiselle qui avait tout pour être heureuse. 

Mais ce que l’on appelle le destin n’est pas toujours tendre, même avec ceux qui essaient de faire le bien autour d’eux. Et parfois il arrive au destin d’être une énorme fille de catin. 

Le monde de Marinette se détériora le jour où une certaine Rossi décida de parsemer son venin dans l’environnement. Ce n’était qu’une fillette de 13 ans, avec ses défauts et surtout avec une obsession mal placée pour le beau modèle de son collège -oui, avec le temps elle refusait d’appeler ce sentiment de l’amour-. 

La menteuse tenta par tous les moyens de l’éloigner de ses différents amis, avec plus ou moins de succès. Certains de ses camarades de classes crurent la menteuse et s’éloignèrent d’elle. D’autres comme Luka et les _Kitty section_ , Adrien ou encore Nathaniel et Marc restèrent à ses côtés. La classe se retrouva divisée en deux groupes : les pro-Lila et les pro-Marinette. 

Puis il y avait ceux comme Alya qui ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. La martiniquaise refusait de prendre parti déclarant qu’elle considérait les deux demoiselles comme ses amis. 

Bientôt le conflit sortit de leur salle de classe pour se répandre dans tout le collège. La situation ne plaisait guère à la franco-chinoise qui commença à se demander si elle n’aurait pas dû se taire… Mais d’un autre côté voir ses précieux amis se faire manipuler comme des marionnettes lui faisait tellement mal…

Elle les aimait du plus profond de son cœur…

Mais tout cela ne restait que des conflits enfantins. 

Certes, sa vie de collégienne était en grande partie gâché mais il y avait tout de mêmes des moments heureux. Du moins… jusqu’à ce fameux jour. 

Un évènement en particulier vint détruire sa vie à jamais. 

Un jour, alors que Marinette rentrait chez elle, elle entendit un bruit venant de l’arrière-boutique de ses parents. Intrigué, la brunette voulut vérifier l’origine du bouquant. Ce fut une grosse erreur. La dernière chose dont elle se souvint fut de ressentir une horrible douleur derrière la tête. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était attachée et bâillonnée dans un endroit qu’elle ne sut identifier… 

— Marinette ! Merci mon Kwami tu te réveilles enfin ! 

La petite Kwami l’aida à se détacher.

— Tikki, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

— C’est Lila ! Elle t’a assommé puis t’a amené ici et attaché… Je ne sais pas où elle est en ce moment je suis resté avec toi. 

— Lila a quoi ? Mais… Bon sang, elle a complètement perdu l’esprit ?!

— Je ne suis pas très sûre qu’elle était déjà saine d’esprit à la base Marinette… Je ne suis pas sûr qu’elle ait un esprit tout court en réalité. 

La Kwami avait prononcé ses mots avec une froideur qui lui était inhabituelle. 

Cependant, Marinette ne pouvait pas rester dans cet endroit. La demoiselle réussit à sortir et se rendit compte qu’elle avait été enfermée dans le local technique du parc juste à côté de chez elle… Sans demander son reste, la franco-chinoise se précipita vers la boulangerie. Le problème était que plus elle se rapprochait et plus une immense fumée apparaissait, ainsi qu’une horrible odeur de fumée. 

Une réalisation la frappa : la boulangerie était en feu !

Désespérer, elle tenta de rentrer à l’intérieur, mais les passants l’en empêchèrent. 

Les pompiers réussirent à stopper les flammes. Ils purent sauver sa mère, mais pas son père qui s’était retrouvé coincé dans sa chambre parce qu’il la cherchait pensant qu’elle était rentrée comme à son habitude.

Quelques jours passèrent où les deux Dupain-Cheng restante pleurèrent la disparition de Tom. Hélas, ce fut à ce moment précis qu’une certaine vipère italienne décida de passer à l’action. Sans cri et gare, la police arriva chez le grand-père de Marinette, Roland Dupain. Ces derniers vinrent l’arrêter **pour le meurtre de son** **père**. 

S’en suivit un interrogatoire. Bien évidemment, elle nia les fait en bloc. L’homme en face d’elle ne la croyait pas et pour cause, ce dernier lui montra alors une vidéo dans laquelle on voyait une personne derrière la boutique de ses parents mettre du liquide dans des poubelles puis y jeter des allumettes. Le feu pris aussitôt. Pour le plus grand malheur de Marinette, cette personne était son portrait craché… 

C’est là que tout devint claire dans son esprit, cette personne ne pouvait être que Lila qui s’était déguisée en elle pour commettre cet acte odieux ! 

Bien entendu, elle tenta d’expliquer sa version des faits aux policiers, mais ces derniers ne la crurent pas. Pire encore… Quand sa mère vu la vidéo, elle se jeta sur Marinette et la gifla. La petite femme aurait fait sans doute plus si les policiers ne l’avaient pas arrêté. La franco-chinoise fut emprisonné. 

La nouvelle fit le tour de la ville. Et bientôt les journaux ne parlaient plus que de cela : Une collégienne tente d’assassiner ses parents boulanger en mettant le feu à la boulangerie. 

Et là… Plus personne ne resta à ses côtés. Tous furent convaincu de sa culpabilité. 

En réalité c’était faux. 

Tous sauf une personne : **Maître Fu**. 

Alerté par la Kwami de la création, l’ancien fit tout son possible pour la faire s’évader. Il réussit avec succès grâce à l’aide de Kaalki, le Kwami de la téléportation. 

Marinette pleura encore et encore. 

Pourtant, aucun akuma ne vint pour elle. Même lorsqu’elle était en prison, jamais un papillon ne l’approcha. 

La demoiselle devint une fugitive. 

Et pourtant… 

Elle ne renonça pas à son miraculous de la coccinelle. Maître Fu ne fit rien pour l’en dissuader. Au contraire, le vieil homme tenta de lui remonter le moral au possible. 

Marinette voulait prouver son innocence à tout prix. 

Alors puisqu’elle était condamnée à rester Ladybug, la franco-chinoise passa tout son temps à essayer de rassembler des preuves. 

Comment Lila s’y était-elle prise ?

La réponse lui vint quelques jours plus tard, à travers la télévision. 

_« Marinette Dupain-Cheng la principale suspecte dans le terrible drame de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng vient d’être arrêté par la police après une spectaculaire évasion. Sa cavale aura durée une semaine. »_

Marinette et Maître Fu se regardèrent confus. 

_« Attendez une minute, qu’est-ce que ! C’est incroyable mesdames et messieurs la suspecte Marinette est en train d’abattre les policiers qui l’escortait »_

Cette fois c’était claire pour l’adolescente. Cette chose était un akumatisé ou un sentimonstre. Dans tous les cas, la chose qui avait son apparence n’était pas humaine !

Ladybug se rendit aussitôt sur place. Chat Noir ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Ils combattirent ensemble la créature qui s’avéra être un sentimonstre. 

Une création de Mayura.

— Alors, sa signifie que Marinette est innocente… N’est-ce pas ?

— Tu le vois bien, c’était un sentimonstre Chat…

— Je le savais… Je le savais que Marinette ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! Ce n’est pas elle ! Je le savais ! 

Chat Noir sautilla joyeusement sur place. 

Son cœur se réchauffa de savoir que son partenaire la croyait innocente. 

Pourtant, lorsqu’elle utilisa son Miraculous Ladybug… 

**Son père ne revint pas à la vie.**

Ce qui signifiait qu’une chose : ce n’était pas le sentimonstre qui avait fait mis le feu à la boulangerie.

Mais cette information, elle était la seule à le savoir avec Maître Fu. Ce qui ne signifiait donc qu’une chose, la personne qui avait fait commis cet acte atroce contre sa famille ne pouvait être que celle qui l’avait également enfermé dans le local technique du parc… 

**La meurtrière de son père était Lila Rossi.**

La brunette en était persuadée. 

Dans ce cas, pourquoi diable est-ce que Mayura avait créé un sentimonstre à son image ?!

La demoiselle choisit tout de même de mettre cette question de côté et se rendit sous sa forme civile chez son grand père, espérant ainsi que tout malentendu avait été levé. 

Et pourtant…

— Tu n’es pas la bienvenue ici va-t’en !

— M-Mais maman c-ce n’était pas moi ! T-Tu as bien vu que-

— JE M’EN MOQUE ! SI TU AVAIS ÉTÉ A LA MAISON COMME TU AURAIS DU, TOM T’AURAI RETROUVÉ ET EMMENÉ DEHORS !! IL EST RESTÉ POUR TE SORTIR DES FLAMMES MARINETTE ! **TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE** ! 

Sa mère la jeta dehors. 

Elle retourna en larme chez Maître Fu. Lui et Tikki tentèrent de la consoler. 

Marinette continua malgré tout son travail de Ladybug. Mais cette fois, elle pouvait se payer le luxe de patrouiller toute la journée. C’était le seul moyen pour elle de ne pas penser à la situation, de ne pas céder au désespoir. 

Il lui fallut un an de plus pour capturer le Papillon et Mayura qui s’avéra être Gabriel Agreste et Nathalie Sancoeur. Alors que la police était en route pour les appréhender, en tant que Ladybug, elle ne put s’empêcher de leur demander pourquoi Mayura avait créé un sentimonstre de Marinette Dupain-Cheng… 

Nathalie Sancoeur répondit. 

— Nous voulions que mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng soit akumatisé, alors nous avons fait en sorte qu’une personne crée une situation le permettant. Néanmoins, cette personne est allée beaucoup trop loin… Nous n’avons jamais voulu détruire la famille de cette jeune fille. 

— Qui était cette personne ?

— Lila Rossi. 

— Je vois… 

La jeune italienne fut poursuivi pour meurtre, mais également comme complice du Papillon. Mais cela, la brunette s’en fichait complètement. 

À ce stade de sa vie, l’adolescente ressentait simplement une profonde lassitude.

Elle découvrit alors que son compagnon de toujours, son chaton, n’était autre que le fils de Gabriel Agreste… 

La nouvelle le bouleversa tellement qu’il décida de mettre fin à ses souffrances. 

**Elle perdit son meilleur ami, son premier amour.**

N’ayant plus nulle part où aller, plus famille, plus d’ami, plus d’objectif, l’adolescente songea longuement à en faire de même. 

Néanmoins, le gardien décida de lui donner un nouveau sens à la vie. Il réussit à la persuader de le suivre jusqu’au temple des miraculous au Tibet. Il lui fallut de longue conversation avec le gardien et Tikki pour la convaincre de les suivre. 

Arrivé au Tibet, la jeune femme s’entraîna d'arrache pied pour devenir un gardien accomplit. C’était une élève brillante, à tel point que l’ancien Grand Gardien, chef des gardiens du temple la pris sous son aile pour qu’elle soit sa disciple. 

Tout indiquait que la jeune femme allait succéder au Grand Maître. 

La brunette avait déjà succédé à Maître Fu. Maintenant une destinée plus grande l’attendait encore. 

Sept années s’écoulèrent. 

Marinette était désormais âgée de 21 ans. 

Le destin décida de lui jouer de nouveau un mauvais tour. 

Marinette était en pleine méditation lorsque le temple des Miraculous fut attaqué par des hommes en armure. Celle-ci ressemblait étrangement à un hibou. 

— La Cour des Hiboux vous apporte sa salutation et vous remercie grandement pour le temps que vous avez passé à garder ces artefacts magiques. La Cour vous annonce qu’elle vous relève de vos fonctions et que c’est elle qui s’occupera des bijoux désormais. 

La jeune femme courut le plus vite possible pour rejoindre ses pairs et défendre le temple mais fut stoppé par le Grand Gardien qui lui confia la boîte des miraculous des miraculous originelles, à savoir la boîte que Maître Fu lui avait confié. 

— Prend les miraculous et fuit le plus loin possible !

— Il en est hors de question ! Grand Maître je peux me battre moi aussi !

— Non ! Hors de question ! Si jamais les miraculous tombent entre les mains de ces tyrans… le monde courra à sa perte. 

— Raison de plus pour que je reste vous aider !

— Marinette, la Cour des Hiboux a déjà attaqué tous les autres temples protecteurs des miraculous autour du monde. Nous sommes les derniers gardiens existant mon enfant. 

— Q-Quoi ?

— Ils recherchent les miraculous de la création et de la destruction. Dans un sens, lorsque Wang a commis son erreur, il nous a involontairement sauvé d’un destin plus tragique encore. 

Il posa sa main sur les épaules de Marinette. 

— Va mon enfant, prend ces miraculous et protège-les, comme ton Maître l’a fait avant toi. 

La franco-chinoise serra fortement la boite contre elle, puis les larmes aux yeux, s’enfuit. Un dernier regard en arrière lui permit de voir que le Grand Maître se battait contre les monstres -plus tard elle apprendra qu’ils s’appellent Ergots-. Le vieillard voulait lui faire gagner du temps. 

Marinette erra comme une âme en peine pendant plusieurs jours dans les montagnes avant de trouver refuge dans un petit village. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se faire attaquer par les monstres qui avaient ravagés le temple des Miraculous. 

Peu importait où elle allait, ces derniers la retrouvait toujours. 

Marinette en était persuadée : elle allait mourir, exactement comme son maître avant elle. 

Mais la jeune femme le savait, si les miraculous tombaient entre les mains de ces monstres… 

Si les pauvres Kwamis se retrouvaient entre les mains de la Cour des Hiboux, le monde serait condamné.

Dans élan de désespoir, elle prit la boite des miraculous entre les mains et en enleva tous les bijoux qui s’y trouvaient. Elle dessina ensuite sur le sol l’emblème de l’ordre des gardiens au sol en se servant de son propre sang comme peinture. Puis, la franco-chinoise les plaça un à un dans le cercle au sol et se dessina cette fois l’emblème sur le dos de ses deux mains et sur le côté droit de son flanc. 

Elle récita alors une incantation dans la langue originelle des gardiens qui était normalement interdite : celle du scellement de miraculous. 

Autrement dit, **un sort qui permettait à une personne de fusionner avec les miraculous**. 

Le Grand Maître lui avait enseigné la technique mais lui avait spécifié que c’était un acte qui n’était plus pratiqué à cause de la cruauté du procédé. 

Cependant, c’était une question de vie ou de mort. 

_« Vous qui avez été séparé,_

_Vous qui protéger un monde égaré,_

_Retourner à votre forme primaire,_

_Reformez qu’un avec vos pairs,_

_Moi Marinette Dupain-Cheng gardienne des miraculous originels,_

_Prononce par ses mots solennels mes vœux de fusion éternelle_

_Scellement ! »_

La brune ressentie son corps entier brûler. Plusieurs lumières surgirent des miraculous poser au sol. Le symbole de tous les miraculous apparurent et se joignirent pour ne former plus qu’un seul élément. Puis, le bijou qui ressemblait à une broche en forme de fleur vint se planter sur le flanc droit de Marinette. La douleur était insoutenable, la brune se mordit le bras jusqu’au sang pour ne pas hurler. 

La lumière finit par disparaître. Le sceau qui se trouvait au sol avait disparu. Le dos des deux mains de la jeune femme saignait abondamment sans s’arrêter, il en valait de même pour son flanc droit. Son corps entier était lourd, sa tête commença à tourner, elle finit par hurler de toutes ses forces. 

Puis… Plus rien. 

Marinette se réveilla plusieurs jours plus tard à l’hôpital. 

On lui expliqua alors qu’elle avait été l’une des rares survivante d’un énorme tremblement de terre qui avait eu lieu dans la région. La jeune femme aurait eu de la chance d’avoir été trouvé par une équipe de secours, malheureusement, toutes les autres personnes présente sur les lieux n’avaient pas eu cette chance. 

Le franco-chinoise se mit alors à pleurer désespérément. 

La voilà de nouveau seule face au monde. 

**Pire que tout, elle était désormais devenue l’hôte des dix-huits miraculous du zodiaque.**

-XxxX-

**Deux ans plus tard.**

Marinette était en train de mettre une touche finale à sa décoration. Dans quelques jours, son café « _Les petits fours de Mari_ » ouvrirait ses portes et elle voulait absolument que tout soit parfait. 

C’était ici, à Blüdhaven que la jeune femme avait décidé d’avoir un nouveau départ. 

**Retour au présent**

Soudainement, elle ressentit une vive douleur venant de son flanc droit. 

Elle passa la main sous son tee-shirt et constata qu’elle saignait. 

La franco-chinoise se souvint alors qu’elle avait effectivement utilisé sa capacité de soin du miraculous de la coccinelle pour soigner le vigilant de Blüdhaven. 

Elle avait rencontré Nightwing… 

Un sourire amer vint de dessiner sur ses lèvres. 

Il fallait croire qu’elle avait un don pour attirer des hommes masqués… 

La douleur se fit plus intense, l’obligeant à s’allonger un instant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas ressenti la douleur du sceau…

Quelques larmes perlèrent de ses yeux azurs. 


	3. Un nouvel ami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un certain vigilante entre en force dans la vie de Marinette.

  
  
  


— Bonsoir Jeff, comment allez-vous ce soir?

— Oh, mais c’est la p’tite Mari! Hé les gars! V’nez voir, Mari est revenue!

Plusieurs hommes s’approchèrent. Ils étaient tous heureux de revoir la jeune femme. 

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Marinette avait pris l’habitude de donner tous ses invendus aux personnes dans le besoin qui habitait autour de son café. De ce fait, elle connaissait le nom de pratiquement tous les sans abris du quartier. 

Ces hommes s’étaient au départ montré très suspicieux vi-à-vis de la jeune femme.

Personne n’était aussi gentille  _ gratuitement _ . 

Mais à force de patience, Marinette avait réussi à gagner leur confiance. 

Ils avaient finis par la surnommé “Mari”, ou “Angel”. 

Ce n’était pas tout. 

Marinette était très engagée dans la vie de son quartier. C’était pourquoi, elle donnait aussi régulièrement de son temps à une association d’aide aux devoirs pour les enfants en difficulté. Elle faisait régulièrement la lecture à la bibliothèque de quartier. La brunette donnait aussi des cours gratuit d’alphabétisation à ceux qui en avait besoin.

En clair, c’était une jeune femme très dévoué à son prochain. 

Elle fut tiré de sa rêverie, lorsque Jeff, l’un des sans domicile, l'interpella. 

— Tu sais P’tite, tu ne devrais plus venir par ici.

— Hm? Pourquoi ça? 

— Ces derniers temps, y’a beaucoup de gens qui se font agresser dans la rue. 

— Vraiment?

— Oh… Vous parlez du cinglé à la batte de baseball?

Un autre homme, appelé “Jacky”, s’approcha d’eux également, tout en dégustant le repas que Marinette leur avait apporté. Bientôt tout le groupe se rassembla autour d’elle pour lui raconter des histoires sur ce type, surnommé ‘le cinglé à la batte” par les habitants du coin. 

— Ce malade s’en ai même pris à Joe l’autre jour! Il est toujours à l’hôpital!

— J’ai entendu dire, qu’un homme qui attendait son frère s’est fait tabasser l’autre jour…

— Sérieux?! Moi j’ai entendu dire qu’un type qui promenait ses deux nièces s’est fait agresser devant les gamines!

— Ce type est taré…

— Y parait que les gamines aurait dit que le cinglé pensait que leur oncle était un pédophile…

Marinette écouta silencieusement leur conversation. 

La personne qui avait fait cela, était clairement pas très saine d’esprit. 

Dans tout les cas, Marinette avait une conviction. 

— Vous êtes adorable les garçons, mais je ne risque rien, je sais parfaitement me défendre toute seule…

— On se doute bien miss Fu, on vous a tous déjà vu à l’oeuvre… Mais on sait jamais…

— C’est vrai que la p’tite Fu un sacré jeu de jambe!

— C’est bien vrai! Vous vous souvenez comment elle a massacré ce groupe de délinquant qui avait essayé de la voler!

Les joues de la brunette prirent une teinte rosée. Au tout début, quand elle venait tout juste d’emménager, certains jeunes gens du quartier, qui formaient une sorte de gang l’avaient approché. Ils voulaient la voler et lui avait manqué de respect. 

Marinette les avait tous remis à leur place.

Après tout, elle était une Gardienne. Chaque gardien recevait un entraînement très stricte au combat afin de pouvoir défendre les Miraculous en cas de besoin. 

Les Gardiens étaient également des combattants. 

Et Marinette ne faisait pas exception à la règle. 

Cependant, après ces évènements, les jeunes gens changèrent complètement d’attitude envers elle, l'appelant même “Grande Soeur”. 

Ils venaient également régulièrement dans son café pour discuter. Certains de ces garçons avaient même des petits frères et soeurs qui prenaient des cours de soutien avec la jeune femme. 

Ceci étant, cette histoire d’agression l'inquiétait. 

  
  


_ Il est grand temps que je fasse ma petite enquête.  _

  
  
  


**Deux semaines plus tard.**

  
  


Tous les soirs maintenant, Marinette sortait à des heures aléatoires dans le quartier. Elle s’était tendu après de Joe, le sans abris qui avait été sauvagement agressé par ce fameux “cinglé à la batte”. La brunette savait qu’elle cherchait un homme blanc, avec les cheveux blond. Il était grand et plutôt massif. 

Hélas, énormément de personne pouvait coller à cette description. 

Malheureusement, cela ne donna aucun résultat. Marinette se dit alors que s’était sans doute son apparence qui posait problème. 

Puis finalement, un soir, alors qu’elle se rendait de nouveau auprès de ses amis sans abris, la brunette s'aperçut qu’elle était suivit. 

_ L’aura _ de ce stalker était perturbé. C’était un homme, avec une personnalité violente. Ce n’était pas une personne maléfique, mais il n’était pas”quelqu’un de bien” non plus. Marinette se concentra davantage tout en continuant sa marche. Elle put voir également que cet homme voulait également la protéger. 

C’était extrêmement perturbant pour la brunette. D’autant plus, qu’elle ne connaissait pas du tout cette personne. 

Dans ces moments, Marinette aimerait vraiment être télépathe... 

Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme resta un bon moment avec ses amis de la rue. Puis, elle fit semblant de s’éloigner. 

Aussitôt, l’homme qui l’avait suivit se remis en mouvement. 

Seulement, Marinette pouvait sentir que “l’aura” ne se dirigeait pas vers elle, mais plutôt vers ses amis. Aussitôt, “l’aura” de l’homme s’est assombris. 

**Cet homme était là pour verser le sang.**

Mais pourquoi?!

Qu’est-ce que Jeff et les autres lui avait fait à celui-là?

Marinette ne réfléchit pas et se précipita à leur rescousse. 

En se rapprochant, son coeur rata un battement. Elle vit Jeff en train de se faire frapper par un homme blond, avec une batte de baseball. Les autres s’étaient visiblement enfuit (et Marinette ne les blâmera jamais pour cela).

Marinette sentit la colère l’envahir.

—  **LÂCHE-LE!**

Le type visiblement surpris, se retourna. Marinette fit un bond phénoménal vers l’avant, se servant de sa vitesse, et lui infligea un coup de pied magistrale au visage. 

Le type tomba à la renverse.

Marinette se tourna vers Jeff. Elle l’aide rapidement à se relever. Heureusement, ses blessures ne semblait pas trop grave. La brunette vit que l’homme se relevait, visiblement enragé. 

La jeune femme se tourna vers son ami. 

— Cours,  **MAINTENANT** !

L’homme ne demanda pas son reste et partit en courant.

Marinette se retrouva face au type. 

Le type saignait abondamment du nez. Visiblement, son nez était cassé.

— Pourquoi? POURQUOI T’AS FAIT ÇA!

Marinette resta silencieuse. 

Elle n’avait pas besoin de voir l’aura de ce type pour savoir qu’il voulait la tuer. 

Il lui fonça dessus avec sa batte. 

Marinette esquiva gracieusement tous les coups de son adversaires. À chaque fois, elle retournait la force de son adversaire contre lui. Résultat, le type finissait à chaque fois par terre. Cet homme ne devait connaître que le “combat de rue”. Il n’avait pas vraiment de “style de combat”. Alors forcément, face à une personne maîtrisant le Tai Chi comme Marinette, l’homme n’était pas à son avantage. 

Sa colère ne faisait qu’augmenter. 

La jeune femme se dit qu’il était grand temps de mettre fin à cet affrontement ridicule. Elle avait tout de même passé plusieurs années de sa vie, à maîtriser l’art noble du combat, dans un temple Shaolin. 

Cependant, avant qu’elle n’ai le temps de se mettre en position. Le type en face d’elle se pris un objet dans le bras. 

Marinette reconnu aussitôt l’aura du nouvel arrivant.

Nightwing. 

Le vigilante atterrit gracieusement devant elle. 

Marinette le regarda mettre le type K.O en quelques coups. 

Une profonde vague d’irritation l’envahit. 

  
  
  


**Marinette n’était pas une demoiselle en détresse!**

  
  
  


La brunette pouvait parfaitement se défendre toute seule!

Pourtant…

Quand Nightwing se précipita sur elle, la jeune femme n’eut pas le coeur de lui faire le moindre reproche. Elle pouvait ressentir les émotions du jeune vigilante. Il était sincèrement inquiet pour elle… Il avait vraiment eut peur pour elle. 

C’était perturbant, ils se connaissaient à peine...

— Tout va bien miss? Vous n’êtes pas blessé?

— Je vais bien merci… Je pense qu’on devrait appeler une ambulance… 

— Pourquoi vous promenez-vous à cette heure ci seule? C'est extrêmement dangereux. 

— Je venais juste voir des amis. 

Nightwing ne semblait pas convaincu. Marinette n’avait aucune envie de se prendre la tête avec lui, alors qu’il essayait juste d’être gentil. Elle sortit alors son portable pour appeler une ambulance. 

Elle s'apprêtait ensuite à partir à la recherche des autres. La brunette voulait être sûr de leur état de santé… Dieu sait ce que ce type leur avait fait. 

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites?!

— Je vais retrouver mes amis. Ce type a essayé de les agresser, je veux être sûr qu’ils n’ont rien de grave. 

— Je viens avec vous.

— Non, je ne crois pas.

— Vous-

— Ce que je veux dire, c’est que ce n’est pas une bonne idée qu’on voit Nightwing escorter une civile… Je n’ai pas envie d’être une cible pour vos ennemis éventuel. Je pense que ce soir j’ai eu ma dose d’adrénaline…

— Mmm…

La jeune femme se rendit compte, qu’elle avait été peut-être trop froide avec lui. Après tout, il voulait juste l’aider, c’était simplement quelqu’un de bien...

Et puis, il n’allait pas lâcher l’affaire. 

Marinette découvrit ainsi que ce héro était têtu…

Elle soupira. 

Finalement, elle s’approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il fut visiblement prit par surprise. 

— Je ne voulais pas être aussi sec. Je suis désolée. Merci de m’avoir aidé Nightwing. 

Il lui sourit.

— Pas de problème miss Fu.

— Vous pouvez m’aider à retrouver mes amis? Je veux être sûr qu’ils ne sont pas gravement blessé. C’est des gens bien.

Sans surprise, le jeune homme accepta immédiatement.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Marinette, aucun des sans abris n’avait été gravement blessé. 

  
  


-XxxX-

Malgré les événements, Marinette continua de venir voir ses amis des rues. 

La seule différence:

**Marinette avait son stalker attitré…**

  
  


Depuis que le vigilante de Blüdhaven l’avait aidé, Marinette s’était rendu compte que ce dernier la suivait régulièrement lors de ses petites sorties nocturnes. 

Il ne l’avait jamais dérangé. Mais cela restait extrêmement perturbant. 

La seule raison qui faisait que la jeune femme n’ait pas encore réagi, c’était qu’elle savait qu’il voulait la protéger. 

En effet, depuis qu’elle était devenu l’hôte des miraculous, certains effets secondaires étaient apparus. Par exemple, elle était capable de voir “l’aura” des gens. Elle savait immédiatement si une personne avait de bonne ou de mauvaise intention. La jeune femme savait également quand une personne se sentait bien ou mal. Cela était sans doute l’influence des miraculous de Duusu et de Nooruu. Et malheureusement, ce n’était pas une capacité qu’elle pouvait “activer” ou “désactiver” à sa guise. C’était un pouvoir qui était tout le temps actif. Cela lui avait été très utile jusqu’à présent pour éviter les dangers, mais cela la forçait également à voir des choses qu’elle ne voulait pas. 

C’était également pour cela que Marinette  **connaissait l’identité du vigilante** . 

Elle avait été extrêmement surprise de revoir “Nightwing” à son café. La brunette était d’ailleurs certaine que le jeune homme l’avait reconnu également. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas se douter qu’elle savait qui il était…

Richard John Grayson. 

Son âme était celui d’une personne au grand coeur, mais qui avait subi beaucoup de perte douloureuse. Ce garçon avait le coeur brisé… C’était aussi quelqu’un qui se donnait corps et âme dans tout ce qu’il entreprenait. Un jeune homme qui faisait passer les autres avant lui-même. Une des rares personnes à encore posséder son âme d’enfant en lui.

  
  


C’était quelqu’un de bien.

  
  


**Et c’était précisément pour cette raison… Qu’il valait mieux ne pas le laisser l’approcher de trop prêt.**

  
  
  


Et pourtant…

  
  
  


Un soir, il apparut à sa fenêtre complètement perturber. Il était blessé, et surtout, complètement désorienter. Elle voyait que ses émotions partaient dans tous les sens, mais surtout qu’il semblait  _ complètement effrayé _ . 

Aussitôt, Marinette l’aida à se lever et l’installa sur son canapé. 

Elle utilisa la capacité de soin du Miraculous de la coccinelle sur le jeune homme. 

  
  


**Il s'endormit sur son canapé.**

  
  


Ce type était complètement inconscient!

Quelle idée de baisser sa garde chez une inconnue?!

La brunette partit chercher une couverture et le recouvrit avec. 

Elle le laissa dormir. 

Marinette veilla toute la nuit à son chevet. 

  
  


_ Cette scène n’est pas réelle… J’ai un vigilante dans mon salon en train de dormir comme un bébé… À quel moment ma vie a commencé à ressembler à ça? _

  
  


-XxxX-

  
  


Dans un petit appartement à Blüdhaven.

  
  


Un jeune vigilante était torse nu devant, devant une jeune franco-chinoise en colère. 

  
  


— Nightwing… Je commence sérieusement à me demander si tu n’es pas simplement un imbécile! **TROIS FOIS** **en une semaine**! Comment peut-tu être aussi inconscient?!

  
  


Marinette était en train de passer un savon à Nightwing. 

**Encore** .

Depuis maintenant trois mois, le jeune vigilante était venu régulièrement rendre visite à Marinette. La jeune femme était devenu son “infirmière” attitré.

Marinette en était maintenant persuadé…

  
  


**Elle avait adopté un gosse.**


	4. La malédiction des Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est temps d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé dans les coulisses de cette histoire. Le danger rode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, ce chapitre contient des références à la dépression et au suicide. RIEN DE GRAPHIQUE, pas de descriptions.
> 
> Je préviens, ce chapitre est triste.

  
  


Dick se réveilla doucement. Son lit lui semblait anormalement confortable. Sa couverture était particulièrement douce…

Il y avait une agréable odeur sucré. 

Cela lui donnait faim.

Le jeune vigilante se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il se leva alors d’un bon, ne reconnaissant pas du tout l’endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Son réflexe fut de porter sa main sur son visage. Il constata avec soulagement que son masque était toujours en place. 

Que s'était-il passé? Il se souvenait être dans une ruelle et… Scarecrow!

Ce type lui avait fait respirer son foutu gaz!

— Est-ce que ça va?

Son attention se tourna aussitôt vers la source de la voix. 

En voyant de qui il s'agissait, sa confusion ne fit qu'augmenter.

— Nightwing? Tout va bien?

— Je… Oui. Comment vous-

— Eh bien, vous êtes entrés par la fenêtre de mon salon. 

— Quoi?! Je suis vraiment désolé, je n’aurais pas dû-

— Ce n’est rien. Je vous avez dit que ma porte était ouverte si jamais vous aviez besoin d’aide. Et entre nous, vous avez bien fait… Il y avait une sorte de poison dans votre sang.

Elle s’approcha de lui doucement. 

— Vous vous sentez comment? 

— Je vais bien. 

— Des nausés? Mal à la tête?

— Non, rien de tout ça. 

— Tant mieux. Vous aviez de la fièvre alors je suis rassurée. 

Elle lui sourit. 

Il ne put que lui sourire en retour. 

— Merci infiniment Miss Fu. 

— Pas de quoi. Après tout le mal que vous vous donnez pour protéger cette ville, le moins que je puisse faire c’est de soigner ces vilaines blessures de guerre, hm?

Elle dit ces mots avec un petit sourire taquin, tout en lui faisant un clin d’oeil. Il rit légèrement, appréciant son côté sarcastique. 

— Je vous sers un café? 

Dick regarda un instant par la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit. Un petit encas ne ferait de mal à personne n’est-ce pas?

Il accepta sa proposition. 

Mademoiselle Fu ne lui posa aucune question sur la raison de sa venu. Elle ne lui demanda rien non plus concernant sa vie de vigilante. En réalité, elle passa le plus claire de son temps à lui raconter des anecdotes amusantes sur ses clients, ou sur certains de ses élèves. 

Dick ria plusieurs fois de bon coeur devant certaines anecdotes. 

Il finit par devoir partir. Il la remercia une dernière fois, tant de l’avoir aider comme pour le goûter. 

— Pas de problème Nightwing. Revenez quand vous voulez, je serais là pour vous soignez en cas de besoin. 

Cette mademoiselle Fu, était vraiment une jeune femme exceptionnelle. 

  
  


**Le temps passa.**

En tant que civil, Dick se mit à passer de plus en plus de temps au café. Marinette était vraiment drôle, adorable et charmante. Le jeune homme aimait vraiment sa compagnie. 

Marinette adorait le taquiner. 

Il se retrouva à rire plusieurs fois devant sa maladresse. 

C’était même devenu un jeu entre eux: savoir combien de temps Marinette tiendra sans casser la moindre vaisselle ou sans renverser quelque chose. 

En tant que Nightwing, il cherchait la moindre petite excuse pour venir rendre visite à la jeune femme. Elle le traitait toujours avec gentillesse. Même si parfois, elle agissait comme une maman qui grondait son enfant.

Cela lui était égale. Si c’était  _ elle _ la maman, il pouvait bien  _ jouer à l’enfant _ de temps en temps. 

Ces derniers temps, il se sentait moins seul. 

Et c’était grâce à elle. 

**Il était heureux d’avoir une nouvelle amie.**

  
  


-XxxX-

Dick mangeait ses céréales comme d’habitude avec la télévision allumée sur une chaîne d’information. Il allait bientôt partir pour se rendre au poste de police, lorsqu’une information attira son attention. 

_ “Un phénomène inexpliqué s’est produit ce matin au alentour de six heures du matin. En effet, un tremblement de terre d’une magnitude de 6.3 sur l’échelle de richter a été enregistré à moins de cent kilomètres des côtes japonaise causant la destruction quasi-complète d’une partie de la côte de Honshu. Malheureusement le séisme provoqua également la création d’un Tsunami. La vague aurait dû détruire une bonne partie des côtes nippones. Fort heureusement, une force mystérieuse a empêché ce drame de se produire. Nous avons quelques images venant de plusieurs vidéos amateurs de personnes ayant réussit à filmer la scène avec leurs téléphones portables.” _

Les images étaient flou, mais on pouvait voir comme une sorte de lumière rouge traversait les rues à toutes vitesses et réparait absolument tous les dégâts sur son passage. 

Une autre vidéo montra comment l’immense vague s’arrêta nette en plein milieu de l’océan puis se mit à reculer mystérieusement avant de disparaître complètement. 

Une autre vidéo encore, montra comment plusieurs personnes furent mystérieusement guéri de leur blessure. 

Dick fronça les sourcils. 

Ce n’était absolument pas normal. Néanmoins, qui que soit la personne ou la chose ayant réalisée cet exploit, elle mériterait des félicitations. Ce n’était pas tous les jours -sauf peut-être si on s’appellait Clark Kent- que quelqu’un pouvait sauver un pays entier. Voir même plusieurs pays, car avec un tremblement de terre de cette magnitude, nulle doute sur le fait que d’autres continents alentours allaient devoir faire face à des tsunamis. 

  
  


Le jeune homme partit travailler et n’y pensa plus de la journée. 

-XxxX-

Tandis que certain tentait de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer, tapis dans l’ombre, des hommes et des femmes se réunissaient en secret. 

Ils regardaient les images qui avaient été filmé par des journalistes en hélicoptère. 

— Elle a enfin refait son apparition. Appeler le Maître et lancer les préparatifs. Les ergots doivent être prêt avant son arrivé. 

Ils étaient tous excités. 

Enfin, la dernière Gardienne avait fait son grand retour. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose: la Cour des hiboux obtiendraient enfin les bijoux qui leur revenaient de droit. 

  
  


**Au même moment, à la Tour de Guet.**

  
  


Diana était inquiète. Voilà maintenant un peu plus de neuf ans que l’Amazone tentait en vain de retrouver la traces des Miraculous. Depuis cet incident à Paris.

En effet, il y a de cela neuf ans, la Ligue s'aperçut que Paris était au prise avec un terroriste. Hélas, le gouvernement français refusa leur aide, expliquant qu'ils avaient déjà des héros pour les protéger. Diana de proposa alors pour infiltrer la ville de Paris. Elle adorait cette endroit et y avait vécu pendant quelques années.

Ce qu'elle vit la horrifia grandement.

Les soi-disant "héros" étaient des enfants! Pire que tout, c'étaient des porteurs de Miraculous. Ces bijoux étaient bien connu du peuple Amazone, sa mère ayant été une Ladybug.

Qui était le Gardien de ces bijoux? Comment cette personne pouvait être aussi irresponsable pour confier deux des plus puissants pouvoir existant à des enfants?!

Elle voulait tellement pouvoir aider ces enfants… C'était cruel de confier la vie d'autant de personne à de si jeunes gens. Ils ne devraient pas avoir une telle pression sur les épaules!

Elle en informa la Ligue immédiatement. Devant la nouvelle, plusieurs membres exprimèrent leur colère. Le plus virulent fut Aquaman.

— Non mais qu'est que le Gardien Miraculous fiche?! Il ne sait pas que ces artefacts représente l'équilibre du monde? C'est irresponsable de les confier à des gosses qui n'ont même pas quitté leur couche!

— L'équilibre du monde? Que veux-tu dire?

— Batman, les Miraculous sont des artefacts en forme de bijou. Ces derniers représentant des concepts, des émotions, des idées qui ont pris forme vivante. Les créatures ainsi formés sont appelé des Kwamis. Ce sont des sortes de dieux. Ils existent depuis le début de l’univers. Hélas, ils n’avaient pas de forme physique, c’était des créatures métaphysiques. Puis un jour, un puissant mage créa des artefacts magiques sous forme de bijoux pour que ces créatures puissent interagir avec les autres formes de vies. Une fois porté, les bijoux en question accordent un pouvoir au porteur. Ces bijoux sont extrêmement important, ils sont l'équilibre du monde. S'ils disparaissent alors la réalité que nous connaissons cessera d'exister.

— Diana a raison. Et les deux concepts les plus importants, qui sont la création et la destruction sont représentés par le bijou de la coccinelle et la bague du chat, qui sont maintenant entre les mains de gosse!

— Arthur, je suis surprise que tu en sache autant sur ces bijoux…

— Figure toi ma chère Diana que la destruction d'Atlantis est l'oeuvre du chat de la destruction. Autant dire tout de suite, ça été une hécatombe.

— Je vois… De mon côté, ma mère a été une porteuse du Miraculous de la coccinelle, Hippolyta. Depuis, nous avons dans nos terre un temple des Miraculous, en leur honneur. 

Un silence s’abattit dans la salle. Chacun tentant d’assimiler les informations qui venaient de leur être transmis. 

— Hmm… J’ai entendu parler des Miraculous… Il y a un temple qui leur est dédié à Kahndaq. Le mage qui a créé les bijoux, était le frère cadet du mage Mamaragan. 

Ce fut ainsi que Wonder Woman, Aquaman et Captain Marvel expliquèrent en détails tout ce qu’ils savaient sur les Miraculous. Cela incluait également le rôle des Gardiens. 

— Ce fameux terroriste à Paris est en réalité un porteur de Miraculous. D’après mes observations, il s’agirait du Miraculous de la transmission. 

Tout le monde fut alors unanime. Il fallait à tout prix venir en aide aux jeunes héros de Paris, et surtout récupérer ces bijoux et les mettre en lieu sûr. 

Hélas, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. 

Le gouvernement français fut très clair sur le fait qu’ils ne voulaient pas que la Ligue des Justiciers interviennent sur leur territoire. Si jamais ils passaient outre, alors le pays couperait tout lien avec les États-Unis, prenant cette intervention comme une tentative de conquête de la France. Devant une telle déclaration, le pays américain se mit à mettre la pression sur la Ligue pour qu’elle n’intervienne pas et laisse la France gérer seul sa crise. 

Batman chercha alors un moyen de détourner cet ordre. 

Cependant, la Ligue dû faire face à d’autres problèmes important. Ils n’eurent d’autre choix que de mettre le “cas Paris” de côté. 

  
  


**Si seulement ils avaient sû.**

  
  


Presque une année après, la Ligue appris que le terroriste avait été appréhender. Une course contre la montre débuta alors. Il fallait absolument trouver le Gardien et ses jeunes protégés avant que le Gouvernement français ne mette la main sur eux. Parce qu’il ne fallait pas être dupe: si le Gouvernement avait autant insisté pour éloigné les héros, c’était simplement parce que ce dernier voulait mettre la main sur ces bijoux. Un tel arsenal à leur disposition était une formidable arme de guerre. 

Tout semblait indiquer que le Gouvernement connaissait déjà l’identité des jeunes héros. Ils n’étaient pas les seuls. Batman avait lui aussi réussit à identifier ces jeunes héros. Il s’agissait d’une certaine Marinette Dupain-Cheng et d’un garçon nommé Adrien Agreste. 

Hélas… 

**Les drames s’enchainèrent.**

Le terroriste n’était nulle autre que le père du garçon. Le pauvre gamin ne supporta pas la nouvelle et choisi de mettre fin à ses jours.

Quant à la jeune héroïne… Elle choisit de suivre son compagnon dans la mort. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

La pauvre enfant avait été victime d’harcèlement à la suite de l’incident avec son père, qui malheureusement lui avait coûté la vie. Sa mère l’avait ensuite abandonné. L’adolescente avait pourtant tenue bon en continuant son rôle de Ladybug, mais sans doute la mort de son compagnon avait été le coup de grâce.

Son grand-père en apprenant la nouvelle se laissa mourir de chagrin. Il succomba quelques semaines plus tard après la découverte du corps de la petite Marinette. Les causes de la mort du vieillard restèrent inconnue. 

Il semblerait ensuite que la mère de l’adolescente ayant appris ce qui était arrivé, tomba dans une profonde dépression. Comme toujours les regrets arrivent toujours trop tard. Elle disparut l’année suivante suite à la prise de médicament.

Pour ne rien arranger, le terroriste ayant appris ce qui était arrivé à son fils succomba en pleine audience d’un arrêt cardiaque foudroyant. La secrétaire de l’homme, qui avait été sa complice choisit de suivre son patron dans l’au-delà. 

La plus grosse ironie de l'histoire? La meurtrière de Tom Dupain, une certaine Lila Rossi fut la seule à se sortir vivante du massacre. Elle eut droit à un non lieu. Le Karma la rattrapa pourtant bien vite. Quelques mois plus tard, elle fut diagnostiqué avec un cancer de la gorge. L'adolescente devint muette.

**Cette histoire provoqua véritablement une tuerie.**

Les journalistes s’en donnèrent à coeur joie, appellent cela la “ _ Malédiction des Miraculous _ ”. 

Le Gardien resta non identifié. 

Diana ressentit de la colère. 

Ce type était responsable de ce carnage. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on donnait un fardeau aussi lourd à porter à des enfants…

Ces pauvres enfants… Ils n’auraient jamais dû finir ainsi… C’était terriblement injuste. 

Le temps s’écoula. 

Le Gardien ne fut jamais retrouvé, et cela malgré tous les efforts de la Ligue pour le retrouver. 

**Sept ans après l’incident de Paris.**

  
  


Un tremblement de terre  **à l’échelle planétaire** se produit. En menant l’enquête, la JL tomba sur un massacre. A sommet d’une montagne Tibétaine, les héros trouvèrent un temple dont tous les habitants furent massacré. 

Diana et Billy reconnurent le lieu comme étant un temple de Gardien. 

Seul le Grand Prêtre était encore en vie. Il leur dit que les Miraculous avaient été dérobés par des hommes hiboux. La seule box qui n’avait pas été pillée, était la Miraculous Box de la création. 

L’apprenti du Grand Prêtre avait réussi à s’enfuir et l’emporter avec lui. 

Malheureusement, le vieillard succomba à ses blessures. 

C’était une véritable catastrophe! Les Miraculous ne devaient pas tomber entre de mauvaise main!

Et voilà que désormais, la Cour des Hiboux avaient en leur possession plusieurs boxs de Miraculous. Cela signifiait également qu’il n’y avait plus qu’un seul Gardien encore en vie et qu’il était perdu dans la nature... 

Il fallait agir immédiatement. Si jamais la Cour des Hiboux parvenait à mettre la main sur la dernière box, alors elle aurait la possibilité d’utiliser le Miraculous de la création et de la destruction pour faire un voeu, ce qui conduirait inévitablement à  **l’Apocalypse** . 

Etant donné que cela concernait la Cour des Hiboux, Batman se vit confier la lourde tâche de traquer les criminelles, tandis Wonder Woman et Aquaman devait retrouver les traces du Gardien. Hélas, l’un comme l’autre n’ont jamais trouvé aucune trace de ce jeune homme. 

De son côté, Batman eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que quelqu’un arrivait toujours avant lui. Il en conclut que le jeune Gardien cherchait peut être à venger ses pairs. Seulement voilà, Batman n’était encore tombé sur aucune victime, ce jeune Gardien n’avait jamais tué. Il tenta d’avoir recours à d’autres magiciens comme Zatanna ou Constantine, mais ni l’un ni l’autre ne parvinrent à retrouver ce mystérieux apprentis Gardien. 

Le seul à avoir réussi à l’approcher fut le Docteur Fate. Ils apprirent alors que l’apprenti en question était une jeune demoiselle. D’après Fate, il fallait la laisser tranquille car les miraculous étaient entre de bonne main. 

— Cette jeune personne est une  _ Déesse _ . Laissons la faire son travail de Gardienne de la Terre. Les Miraculous ne pouvaient tomber entre de meilleurs mains. Votre intervention ne fera que la gêner dans son travail. 

— Fate, ce que vous dîtes est ridicule. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser des _ armes _ aussi dangereuse entre les mains d’une fillette. 

— Batman, ton intervention prouve ton arrogance. Cette jeune personne est la Gardienne depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Jamais encore elle n’a utilisé les Miraculous pour faire le mal, et croyez moi, des raisons pour le faire, cette jeune femme en a à revendre. 

Le Docteur Fate refusa par la suite de leur donner la moindre information concernant cette jeune Gardienne. Il repartit sans demander son reste. 

Bien entendu, Batman l’entendait pas de cette oreille. Il était hors de question de laisser de tels pouvoirs entre les mains d’une gamine.  **C’était trop dangereux.**

Mais même lui, n’avait jamais réussi à trouver quoi que ce soit sur cette fille. 

Et maintenant,  **deux ans** jours pour jours après l’assassinat des Gardiens, cette “entité” apparu de nulle part pour sauver un pays? Pourquoi? Il y avait eu de nombreuses catastrophes ces dernières années. Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi ce pays et pas un autre? Etait-ce l’oeuvre de la fameuse “ _ Déesse des miraculous _ ”? 

Diana avait reconnu cette capacité comme étant le pouvoir de Tikki, la Kwami de la Création. Le pouvoir s'appelait le “ _ Miraculous Ladybug _ ”. Ce qui signifiait que cette personne était la porteuse ou le porteur du Miraculous de la création. 

Est-ce que cela annonçait une catastrophe à venir?

La princesse Amazone soupira. 

— Alors, vous pensez que c’est  _ elle _ ?

— Je ne sais pas Barry. Il est encore trop tôt pour faire des affirmations. Attendons Batman, il aura peut-être plus de réponse. 

-XxxX-

Marinette était en pleine confection d’un gâteau quand elle reçut une visite. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi son mystérieux allié venait la voir. 

— Monsieur Fate, cela faisait bien longtemps.

— Chère Déesse, j’aurais préféré que cela reste ainsi. 

— Que puis-je faire pour vous?

— La Ligue des Justiciers est à vos trousses. 

— Mmm… Il va falloir qu’ils fassent la queue, ils sont loin d’être les seuls. 

— Je ne peux que vous recommandez la plus grande prudence. 

— Je vous remercie mon cher. Mais croyez moi… Personne ne le sait mieux que moi. Merci d’avoir pris la peine de vous déplacer pour me prévenir. Je ferais attention. 

Satisfait de sa réponse, l’homme quitta les lieux. 

Marinette soupira. 

_ Décidément, je n’aurais jamais la paix... _

À peine quelques minutes après le départ du Docteur Fate, Nightwing arriva en catastrophe.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu’il n’était pas revenu la voir. Elle le voyait en revanche très régulièrement en tant que l’officier Dick Grayson.

Il n’était pas seul, il avait avec lui un garçon blessé dans les bras: il s’agissait de Robin. 

  
  



	5. L'Oiseau blessé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un certain oiseau blessé tant physiquement que mentalement trouve refuge auprès d'une mystérieuse déesse au pouvoir étonnant.  
> Le Hibou tapis dans l'ombre attend pourtant son heure... Sans savoir que la Déesse a déjà prévue son divin châtiment.

  
  


Dick était épuisé. 

Voilà bientôt trois semaines qu’il ne s’arrêtait pas.

La Cour des Hiboux avait décidé de faire une attaque de masse. Après avoir passé plusieurs années tapis dans l’ombre, la Cour passait à l’attaque. Dans plusieurs pays, des ergots avaient été aperçut. Des villes comme Métropolis, Gotham, Star City, New York, San Francisco, étaient infestés soir après soir par les ergots.

Et malheureusement, Blüdhaven n’était pas épargné. 

Ces créatures attaquaient tout ce qui bougeait **sans aucune distinction**. 

Durant la journée, toutes sortes de criminelles se mettaient à attaquer des civils pour les éliminer. Comme si cela n’était pas suffisant, les gens devenaient soudainement fou et attaquaient sans aucune raison apparente. 

Le phénomène touchait les personnes sans distinction d’âge ou de sexe. 

Une fois capturés, ces personnes ne se souvenaient plus de rien. 

En tant qu’officier, Dick se retrouvait à intervenir sur le terrain tous les jours. Le soir tombé, Nightwing n’avait pas une minute à lui. 

Il n’avait plus d’heure de repos. 

Dick se retrouvait à bosser pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. 

Le jeune homme avait bien envie de demander de l’aide, hélas personne n’était disponible. Tout le monde essayait de contenir cette folie qui s'abattait partout. 

Et quand il voyait que même quelqu’un comme Superman était débordé...

Pour ne rien arranger, Dick avait coupé tout contact avec son ancien mentor (cela incluait ne pas répondre aux appels d’Alfred), et ne parlait plus à Barbara depuis leur rupture. Cela pourrait paraître enfantin… Et cela l’était sûrement, mais la blessure dans son coeur était encore trop fraîche. Le simple fait d’entendre sa voix lui donnait des frissons. 

Il aimait encore profondément Barbara, et il n’était pas sûr de réussir à l’enlever de son coeur. Dick se sentait coupable de leur rupture, mais d’un autre côté… Il était en colère contre elle. 

Barbara lui reprochait d’être toujours ancré dans le passé, de toujours parlé de “Batgirl” et “Robin”. Elle insistait sur le fait qu’elle n’était plus “Batgirl”, elle était maintenant “l’Oracle”. Elle voulait avancer vers l’avenir, tandis que lui s’accrochait à une image qu’il s’était forgé d’elle. 

De son côté, Dick avait plutôt l’impression que c’était Barbara qui était resté “coincé” dans le passé, et il ne la blâmait absolument pas pour cela. Elle regardait toujours ce qu’elle était et ce qu’elle n’était plus. Il avait beau lui dire que tout cela n’avait aucune importance pour lui, c’était comme parler à un mur. 

Il l’aimait comme elle était, _maintenant_. 

Elle pensait qu’il l’aimait comme elle était _auparavant_. 

Le manque de communications, les non-dits, les malentendus. 

Tout cela cumulé avait mis fin à leur relation. 

Pour ne plus y penser, il s’était concentré sur son travail d’officier, sur son devoir en tant que Nightwing. 

Il se sentait plutôt seul. Mais que pouvait-il y faire? 

Puis récemment… Les choses avaient commencé un peu à changé. 

Dick s’était fait une nouvelle amie.

Marinette était une puissante guérisseuse, qui avait la capacité de soigner pratiquement n’importe quelle blessure. Leur rencontre avait été l’oeuvre du hasard, mais il se sentait heureux que le destin ait mis la demoiselle sur son chemin. 

C’était comme s’il avait une “Leslie” améliorée à ses côtés. 

La brunette ne lui posait jamais de question personnelle, ne lui demandais jamais rien sur son activité de Nightwing, ni sur son identité civil. Il l’appréciait énormément pour cela. 

La brunette était amusante, intelligente, généreuse, d’une grande gentillesse, toujours souriante. Elle avait vraiment le coeur sur la main. 

Il appréciait sa compagnie en tant que Nightwing, et il adorait d’autant plus sa compagnie en tant que Dick Grayson. 

Un peu de gaîté et de sourire dans ce foutue monde de fou, n’était pas une mauvaise chose. 

Cela lui rappelait pourquoi il était devenu Nightwing. 

**Parce qu’il voulait protéger des personnes comme elle.**

_Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais enfin aller voir Marinette… Je ne dirais pas non à une tarte aux pommes ou un fraisier… Peut-être quelques macarons…_

  
  


Cette idée le fit sourire. 

Cependant, il eut une visite imprévu. 

— Bonsoir, Nightwing. 

— Robin? Que fais-tu ici?

— Je vais très bien merci, et toi?

— Excuse moi, Rob, je suis un peu sur les nerfs avec tout ce qu’il se passe. Tout vas bien?

— Oui, comme tu peux le voir. Et pour répondre à ta première question, c’est Alfred qui m’envoie. Comme tu ne réponds pas à ses appels depuis un bout de temps et que Batman est trop occupé avec Gotham, j’ai été envoyé en éclaireur. 

— Mmm. 

Les deux purent discuter un court instant. Cependant, des cris commencèrent à raisonner.

Il était temps de se remettre au travail. 

Hélas, Dick avait sous estimé le nombres d’Ergots. 

Et surtout, il n’avait pas prévu que _le Terminator_ soit du côté de ces monstres. 

-XxxX-

Marinette affichait l’air le plus calme possible. 

**Intérieurement, la jeune femme était en train de paniquer.**

Nightwing était blessé et saignait abondamment à plusieurs endroit. Son costume était déchiré, révélant plusieurs parties de son corps , qui commençait à prendre une couleur anormalement violette. 

Il avait plusieurs égratignures sur le visage. 

Son nez était probablement cassé. Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile, il avait probablement également au moins une côte cassé. 

Le garçon dans ses bras n’était pas dans un meilleur état, son costume était déchiré par endroit, il saignait énormément au niveau du thorax. 

Il avait vraisemblement été poignardé ou s’était fait tirer dessus _plusieurs fois_. 

— Nom d’un Kwami! Mais qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à ce garçon?! Est-ce… C’est Robin?! Et toi?, Pourquoi tu… Pars tout les Kwamis....

— Je-

— NON! Ne me dis rien!... Il… Il vaut mieux que je ne sache rien… Pose le sur le canapé. 

Marinette examina Robin rapidement. 

Le garçon respirait avec difficulté. 

Ce n’était pas bon du tout!

Nightwing aurait dû amener ce garçon dans **un hôpital** pas **chez elle**!

Puis en réfléchissant à sa propre réflexion, Marinette se dit qu’elle était stupide. _Nightwing_ ne pouvait pas amener _Robin_ à l’hôpital. Et même s’il l’avait fait, l’identité du garçon aurait sans doute été compromise…

  
  


La jeune femme n’était pas du tout infirmière ou médecin. Elle n’avait que des connaissances basiques de médecine, et surtout, elle ne connaissait que la _médecine douce_ qui ne lui serait d’aucune utilité dans le cas présent. 

  
  


— Marinette, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas où aller d’autre…

— Nous discuterons plus tard. Pour le moment, j’ai besoin de me concentrer. 

  
  


Marinette frappa ses mains ensemble. Elle se concentra pour invoquer les deux Miraculous qui lui semblait utile à ce moment précis. La brunette récita l’incantation dans la langue originelle des Gardiens. 

— <J’invoque le pouvoir des Miraculous. Vous qui ne formez qu’un, répondez à mon appel. Qu’apparaisse la création et la répétition>.

Sur le poignet droit de Marinette apparut le symbol de la coccinelle, tandis que sur son poignet gauche apparut le symbol du serpent. Une lumière rouge et turquoise émana d’elle. 

La jeune femme pouvait ressentir toute la puissance des deux Miraculous circuler dans son corps. 

Elle n’avait plus qu’à prier pour que sa capacité de guérison, qu’elle avait acquis auprès des gardien, combiner avec les deux miraculous puisse l’aider à sauver le garçon. 

Le Miraculous de la création l’aiderait à créer de nouvelles cellules, qu’elle combinerait avec son pouvoir de guérison. Le Miraculous du serpent était simplement une sécurité.

  
  


**Il fallut à Marinette pas moins de soixante utilisation du Miraculous du serpent, pour éviter la mort de Robin.**

La jeune femme était exténuée, mais soulagée. 

Le garçon était sauvé. 

— Je pense qu’il est tiré d’affaire. 

Elle vit comment Nightwing se laissa tomber au sol, soulagé. 

— Marinette… Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Si tu n’avais pas été là…

_Si je n’avais pas été là, tu l’aurais conduis_ _à l’hôpital._ _Comme_ _toute personne normale_ _. Il n’y a vraiment que toi pour emmener une personne mourante chez une femme que tu connais à peine, crétin!_

Marinette était soulagée, mais elle avait une sérieuse envie d’achever cet imbécile de Nightwing. C’était sans doute de sa faute. Elle l’avait mal habitué! Elle n’aurait sans doute pas dû le guérir _systématiquement_ , dès qu’il avait une blessure. 

**Cela l’avait rendu** **inconscient** **.**

D'un autre côté…

Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être _flattée_ . Nightwing lui faisait confiance. Personne ne lui avait montré une confiance aussi aveugle _depuis_ ……….. **_un certain chaton._ **

Marinette ressentit soudainement une violente douleur au niveau de sa côte, là où se trouvait la marque du sceau. 

**C’était pénible.**

Cette douleur arrivait dès qu’elle “abusait” de ses pouvoirs. Autrement dit, quand elle allait au-delà de ses limites. Cela arrivait également quand elle était trop fatiguée. 

Personne ne devait utiliser trop de Miraculous en même temps, car cela donnerait trop de pouvoir et pouvait rendre l’utilisateur complètement fou. Or, elle avait plusieurs Miraculous _en elle_ , vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. 

Marinette n’était jamais devenu folle, parce qu’elle avait un corps et un esprit fort. Cependant, cela avait des **répercussions physiques**. La brunette avait de violente douleur, des maux de tête, des saignements de nez, des yeux, et parfois elle crachait du sang. 

**C’était sa punition. Le prix à payer pour avoir fusionné et scellé** **tous** **les Miraculous.**

Elle sentait sa tête lui faire mal. 

Ce n’était pas bon… Il fallait absolument qu’elle s’allonge pendant au moins une demie-journée. 

Et pourtant… 

La brunette jeta un coup d’oeil à Nightwing. 

_Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça..._

  
  


-XxxX-

Marinette regarda Dick, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

— Je suis désolé Wing, je ne pourrais pas guérir toutes tes blessures comme je le fais habituellement… J’ai pratiquement vidé mes réserves d’énergies…

— Marinette, tu n’as pas à t'excuser pour quoi que soit. C'est moi qui devrait être en train de m'excuser, je n’aurais jamais dû t’impliquer dans cette histoire dès le départ, je-

— Bon sang Wing, tu es vraiment une _Drama Queen_ …

— Uh?!

— J’ai dis que je ne pouvais pas utilisé ma magie pour te _guérir complètement_ , pas que je ne pouvais pas _te soigner_ , crétin. 

Dick ne savait pas comment réagir face à la jeune femme qui le regardait amusé. 

Malgré ses protestations, Marinette l’aida à soigner ses blessures. Il se retrouva pratiquement en sous-vêtement, ayant que son masque pour cacher son identité. Elle commença par utiliser sa “magie” sur lui pour soigner les blessures les plus graves. Ensuite, pour le reste de ses plaies, elle utilisa des herbes médicinales et des crèmes “magique” fabriqué par ses soins. 

Ce n’était pas particulièrement agréable… 

— Qui aurait cru que le grand Nightwing, terreur des criminelles et tombeur de ces dames, était en réalité aussi douillet…

Dick grimaça à cause de la douleur, mais répondit tout de même sur le même ton taquin que la jeune femme.

— Ce manque d’empathie me laisse sans voix.

— Pauvre petit, chéri… _Tati Mari,_ va s’occuper de ces _vilains bobos_. 

Il ne pu s’empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire. 

Après cette soirée catastrophique, cela lui faisait du bien de juste évacuer le stress. 

— Voilà, c’est fait!

Marinette venait de finir de lui passer de la crème sur le dos. 

Dick se retourna brusquement. Le jeune homme voulait la remercier. Cependant, il ne s’était pas vraiment aperçu que la brunette était vraiment très proche de lui. 

Leur visage se retrouvèrent à quelques millimètres l’un de l’autre. 

Il put la voir de _très_ près. 

Son visage était véritablement celui d’une poupée. Sa peau bien blanche, ses yeux d’un bleu très clair, ses lèvres pulpeuses. 

Il pouvait sentir sa respiration, et sentir l’odeur de son parfum sucré. 

— Merci…

Marinette avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux, surprise. Puis, elle s’éloigna de lui doucement, tout en lui faisant un clin d’oeil. 

— Pas de quoi, _Bluebird_. 

Dick sourit.

— Wing, écoute, je pense que toi et ton ami _Baby Bird_ , vous devriez rester ici cette nuit. 

— …

— Demain, exceptionnellement, je n’ouvrirais pas la boutique. Il y a un coin repos à l’arrière de la boutique, je resterais là-bas, comme ça vous deux vous pourrez vous reposez tranquillement. 

— Marinette, je ne peux pas accepter ça.

— Oh… Heureusement que je ne demandais pas ton avis dans ce cas. 

— Mmmmmmmmmmmm.

Elle lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l’épaule. 

— Wing, tu es exténué… Certaines de tes blessures sont infectés. Tu as de la fièvre et tu tiens à peine debout. C’est un miracle que tu n’es pas attrapé le tétanos… Je comprends que ta mission de tienne à coeur, mais ça ne rendra service à personne _si tu meurs_ sur le terrain. 

— …

Doucement, elle avança sa main vers son visage, puis toucha sa tête, toujours d'un mouvement lent. Puis, passa sa main dans ses cheveux affectueusement. 

Il la laissa faire. 

— Je ne t’obligerais pas à rester, si tu ne le souhaites pas. 

— Mmm… Je… 

Dick regarda la jeune femme en face de lui. Il était certain que c’était une jeune femme respectable, gentille et serviable. 

Mais, pouvait-il lui faire confiance? 

Restez aussi longtemps pouvait être particulièrement dangereux, tant pour lui que pour elle… D'un autre côté, si elle voulait lui faire du mal, elle l’aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Marinette venait tout de même de sauver la vie de Tim et de le soigner, sans rien demander en échange. 

Si Batman avait été présent, il l’aurait réprimandé pour s’être rendu chez une civile, alors qu’il était pourchassé par des ergots. Et combien même, il se serait laissé soigner... Il serait partit dès qu’elle eut finit de le soigner. 

Alors, c’était sans doute une chance qu’il ne soit pas Batman, n’est-ce pas?

Il le regretterait peut-être plus tard, mais Dick décida de faire confiance à la jeune femme. 

C’était juste dans sa nature. 

— D’accord… Mais nous partirons à l’aube…

Elle sourit. 

— C'est à toi de voir, je ne reviendrais pas ici avant ce soir. 

— Mmm. 

Elle se leva doucement et se rendit dans le couloir de l’appartement. Elle revint quelques instant plus tard, avec un carton en main et des couvertures au-dessus du carton. 

— Normalement, ce sont des vêtements que je pensais donner à l’association du quartier, mais vous pourrez vous en servir pour partir. Je doute que Nightwing et Robin puissent être vu en plein jour… 

— Ce sera parfait. Merci, Marinette. 

Elle hocha simplement la tête, puis quitta la pièce.

Il entendit ensuite le bruit de la porte se refermer. 

Dick se releva tant bien que mal, puis pris les deux couvertures que Marinette avait laissé. Il recouvrit d’abord Tim. Puis pris un coussin qu’il posa au sol. Le tapis du salon de Marinette était particulièrement moelleux et agréable. 

Il pouvait au moins faire une petite sieste, non?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant. 

Il avait juste besoin de détendre ses muscles un court moment. 

  
  


-XxxX-

— Nightwing! Nightwing! Hey! Dick, réveille-toi!

— Mmmmm?

Dick ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il cligna les paupières plusieurs fois, puis se releva doucement. 

Son corps était complètement détendue. 

Il avait particulièrement bien dormit et se sentait plus reposer que jamais. C’était comme si toute la fatigue qu’il avait accumulé ces derniers jours, s’était complètement envolé pendant la nuit. 

Cela n’arrivait que lorsque Marinette le soignait. 

— Nous devons partir d’ici le plus vite possible!

Dick reporta son attention sur Tim. L’adolescent était encore dans son costume de Robin, mais contrairement à la veille, le garçon était visiblement en pleine forme. 

Le jeune homme leva la tête pour repérer l’horloge du salon. Celle-ci indiquait “10h30”. Il n’avait pas besoin d’ouvrir la fenêtre pour savoir qu’il faisait déjà jour. 

Il était _très_ en retard pour son travail. 

_Tant pis._

— Tout vas bien, Tim… 

— Pas de nom sur le terrain. Et non, ça ne va pas _Nightwing_ , nous sommes chez une civile! 

— C’est une amie. 

— Là n’est pas la question, et tu le sais.

Dick soupira. 

— Marinette est… Quelqu’un de confiance. Nous sommes en sécurité ici. 

— Je comprends que tu ais confiance en ta petite-amie, mais-

— Ce n’est pas ma petite-amie, et tu pourrais faire preuve de plus de reconnaissance envers la personne qui t’as sauvé la vie hier soir, _Robin_.

— Mmm. Je suis reconnaissant... 

Le jeune homme se releva, puis s’étira paresseusement. Il repéra rapidement le carton que Marinette avait laissé dans le salon la veille. 

Il se dirigea vers celui-ci et l’ouvrit. 

À l’intérieur, il y avait plusieurs vêtements d’hommes de différentes tailles, couleurs et formes différentes. 

Il y avait également deux serviettes de bain et un petit mot. 

_“Bonjour Wing, j’espère que toi et Robin ayez bien dormi._

_La salle de bain est au fond du couloir à droite. Il y a des gâteaux, du lait et du jus de fruit dans le frigo, le café et le thé sont dans le deuxième placard en bas à droite. Les tasses dans le placard du dessus à gauche. Désolé je n’ai pas de céréale…_

_Et pour l’amour du ciel… Prend soin de toi, Dieu sait à quel point cette ville a besoin de son protecteur. Bisou, Mari.”_

Dick ne pu s’empêcher de rire.

Finalement… 

Il allait avoir ses pâtisseries…

Trop concentré sur le petit mot présent dans la boîte, il ne se rendit pas compte que Robin l’observait attentivement, une expression inquiète sur son visage. 

**Le lendemain soir.**

**Base de la Cour des Hiboux, une heure du matin.**

Les membres de la Cour étaient de plus en plus en impatient. Ils étaient en train de prendre de gros risque. Ils faisaient circuler dans l’air, grâce à leurs ergots, une drogue hallucinogène à effet passager. 

Leur objectif était simple: **obliger la dernière gardienne à sortir de sa cachette.**

Hélas, le temps avait beau passé, la gardienne n’avait fait aucun mouvement. Seul ces indésirables héros surgissaient pour contrecarrer leur plan. 

Il était temps de changer de stratégie. 

La réunion entre les membres les plus haut placés allait bientôt débuter, quand des cris se firent entendre. 

Quelqu’un entra précipitamment dans la salle. 

— Maîtres! C’est terrible! Il y a un intr-

**Le messager tomba en poussière.**

Juste derrière lui, une figure apparut. Cette personne portait une cape noir qui lui couvrait le visage et le corps. Il était impossible d’identifier si c’était un homme ou une femme, ni son âge. 

Tout à coup, toutes les personnes qui étaient présente furent soulever dans les airs et se mirent à suffoquer par manque d’oxygène. 

**Personne ne pouvait prononcer le moindre mot.**

La personne se mit à parler. 

— Je connais chacune de vos identités, je sais où vous habitez et comment vous atteindre. Alors voici mon avertissement. 

  
  


La moitié des personnes qui étaient présentes, se transformèrent en statue de poussière. 

  
  


— Voici ce qui arrivera **à toute** **votre Cour** , si vous continuez à _me taper sur les nerfs_. Ceci est **mon seul** et **unique** _avertissement_. 

  
  


Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir, la mystérieuse femme disparue. 

Le messager était mystérieusement en vie. Toutes les personnes qui étaient devenus des statuts de poussières étaient redevenus normales. 

  
  


Le président de la Cour se releva, encore tremblant. 

  
  


— Je propose une retraite stratégique, _pour le moment_ …

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste un petit point qui a ce stade me semble important. 
> 
> Marinette est une magicienne. Elle peut utiliser la magie même SANS les Miraculous! Elle a appris la magie auprès des gardiens dans le Temple des Miraculous au Tibet. Elle est spécialisée dans la magie de soin. Le fait d'avoir les Miraculous scellée en elle, la rend incommensurablement plus forte qu'un magicien "ordinaire". 
> 
> Petit résumé sur le "sceau" de Marinette dans cet AU:
> 
> Ce sceau est une technique interdite qui transforme une personne en Miracle Box. L'hôte peut se servir des pouvoirs des Miraculous scellés et invoquer également les armes correspondant à chaque Miraculous. C'est une techique de Gardien interdit, car la personne peut devenir complètement folle à cause du trop plein de pouvoir. Néanmoins Marinette a un esprit très fort, et ses années d'entraînements physique font qu'elle peut supporter les pouvoirs des Miraculous. (Dans le canon, à l'épisode "Chasseuse de Kwami", Marinette est capable de porter tous les Miraculous, alors imaginer un peu si elle est plus âgée et qu'en plus elle ait été entraîner pendant plusieurs années par les Gardiens...)
> 
> Hélas, les Miraculous sont régis par la règle de l'équilibre (Création/Destruction). C'est pourquoi, Marinette souffre physiquement lorsqu'elle utilise le pouvoir des Miraculous trop longtemps. C'est épuisant à la fois mentalement et physiquement. (Dans le canon, il y a un épisode où le robot de Max se fait akumatisé, on y apprend alors que si le petit robot avait fait le voeu de devenir "humain" alors quelqu'un aurait perdu son humanité en retour, c'est un peu comme le principe de l'échange équivalant dans FMA pour ceux qui connaissent).


	6. La Déesse blessée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim est trop intelligent pour son propre bien.   
> Dick et Marinette se rapprochent.

Tim marchait silencieusement aux côtés de Dick. Il avait choisit de rester un peu avec lui avant de retourner à Gotham, pour l’aider avec les Ergots. Cependant, depuis maintenant trois jours, tout était redevenu normal. 

Plus aucun Ergots n’étaient apparus nulle part, les civils étaient de nouveaux “normaux”. Le taux de criminalité baissa subitement. 

Il appela Bruce, qui lui confirma que le même phénomène s’était produit partout. 

Pourquoi ces attaques avaient subitement prit fin? Est-ce que cela signifiait que la Cour des Hiboux avait trouvé ce qu’elle cherchait? Si c’était bien le cas, que cherchait-elle? 

Bruce lui demanda de rentrer le plus rapidement possible, parce qu’il voulait lui parler d’une enquête importante et voulait un “regard extérieur”. 

Alors qu’il se préparait, Dick lui fit une demande inhabituelle. 

— Tim… Est-ce que tu pourrais garder pour toi ce qu’il s’est passé l’autre soir?

— Tu veux dire au sujet de “ton amie”?

— Oui. Tu connais B. s’il apprend que j’ai une amie avec de telle “capacité”…

— Il va immédiatement se mettre à fouiller dans sa vie. Je sais. Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire, qu’il n’est pas déjà au courant? 

— Je la connais depuis plusieurs mois, Il serait déjà venue ici pour la rencontrer s’il le savait. 

— Pas faux. 

— Alors?

— … D’accord...

— Merci, Timmy. 

Tim avait accepté uniquement pour faire plaisir à Dick, mais en réalité, il n’était pas tranquille. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de cette jeune femme. 

Dick l’appréciait peut-être, mais le problème était que Dick faisait t _rop facilement_ _confiance aux gens_ , du moins il leur laissait toujours une chance. 

Il s’était engagé à ne rien dire, alors il tiendrait sa promesse. 

Lorsqu’il arriva au Manoir, il se rendit directement à la Bat-Cave. 

  
  


**Une semaine plus tard.**

Tim regardait son écran nerveusement. 

Parfois, il souhaitait sincèrement ne pas être aussi  **perspicace** . 

Devant lui, il y avait la photo d’une affaire sur laquelle travaillait son mentor depuis plusieurs années.

L’affaire des Miraculous. 

Batman n’avait jamais cru en la mort de Ladybug (il était le seul au courant de cette information). Le Chevalier Noir de Gotham était persuadé que l’apprentie ayant survécu au massacre du temple et l’ancienne héroïne de Paris, était une seule et même personne. 

Le raisonnement de Batman était plus basé sur son ressenti personnel que sur des faits réels. Lorsque Tim lui avait demandé pourquoi, il avait répondu que le corps découvert était étrange (et avec le pouvoir des bijoux, un faux corps pouvait très bien être créée). Que toute cette histoire était étrange. Ce qui le confortait dans cette idée, était le fait qu’absolument  **tous** ceux qui étaient entrés en contact avec les Miraculous avait eu un destin tragique. Or, d’après Wonder Woman, Aquaman et Captain Marvel, les Miraculous étaient censé être “bienveillant”. Toute cette tuerie ne correspondait à la description des trois héros. 

Sauf si  _ quelqu’un _ avait fait en sorte de  _ provoquer _ ces situations. 

Batman pensait que l’ancienne héroïne de Paris avait dû avoir un sérieux  _ breakdown _ . Considérant ce qui lui était arrivée, s’était complètement compréhensible. S’il avait du jour au lendemain reçu le sort du monde entre les mains, avait perdu ses parents, était persécuté par ses camarades de classe et par l’Etat, tout cela à l’âge de treize ans… Il n’était pas sûr de sa réaction. 

Son mentor avait émis l’hypothèse que la demoiselle avait peut-être utilisé les Miraculous pour se venger, ensuite, aurait fabriqué sa mort, puis se serait enfui dans le temple des Gardiens et devenue une des apprenties. Le jour de l’attaque au temple, elle aurait utilisé une fois de plus les Miraculous pour s’enfuir, puisque cela avait déjà fonctionné une première fois, abandonnant ainsi le reste des gardiens à leur sort. 

Autrement dit, il était urgent de retrouver cette apprentie, parce qu’elle était dangereuse. Cette femme avait tout de même des bijoux magique capable de détruire l’équilibre du monde. Le fait que Batman n’est réussi à retrouver  **aucun** des autres bijoux volés dans le Temple des Miraculous, était pour Batman une preuve que l’apprentie était dangereuse: elle voulait  _ monopoliser _ les pouvoirs de ces bijoux. 

  
  


Tim regardait fixement la photo de l’ancienne héroïne de Paris, une certaine Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Cette fille était maintenant devenue une femme, et avait changé son nom de famille.

  
  


Il était certain que Marinette Fu était l’apprentie que Batman recherchait. 

  
  


D’un côté il comprenait les inquiétudes de Batman et il se méfiait, lui aussi de la jeune femme… D’un autre côté, **cette femme lui avait** **sauvé la vie**. Si elle voulait juste gagner la confiance de Nightwing pour le trahir ensuite, elle aurait pu les éliminer tous les deux ce soir-là. C’était une occasion en or. Ils étaient à sa merci. 

Non seulement elle les avait aidé, mais en plus, elle n’avait rien demandé en échange, et avait véritablement tenue sa parole.  **Elle ne vint pas les déranger du tout** . 

C’était ce comportement  _ altruiste _ qui avait le plus perturber Tim. 

Qu’est-ce que cette femme avait a gagné à les aider tous les deux? 

Dick avait ensuite parler d’elle uniquement en bien, lui disant à quelle point elle était gentille et serviable. Elle l’avait déjà soigné  _ plusieurs fois _ , sans rien demander en échange. C’était une âme “charitable”.

Il ne croyait pas en ce genre de comportement “gratuit”. 

Tim était maintenant face à un choix cornélien, parce qu’il avait promis à Dick de ne pas parler de son “ _ amie _ ” à Batman. 

Il se mordit la lèvre.

_ Merde. _

-XxxX-

Dick était inquiet. 

Il avait appris par Amy que le café de Mari était fermé depuis maintenant presque deux semaines. 

Le jeune homme se décida alors à aller lui rendre visite directement à son appartement. Il s’y était déjà rendu comme “Dick Grayson” quelques fois. Dick voulait éviter que Marinette se retrouve trop souvent mêler aux affaires touchant “Nightwing”, il avait était bien trop laxiste sur ce point jusqu’à présent. 

En arrivant devant l’appartement de la jeune femme, Dick eut comme un frisson. Il choisit d’ignorer ce sentiment de malaise et toqua à la porte. Il le fit plusieurs fois, mais n’obtint aucune réponse. Il se dit qu’elle était probablement sortis. Alors qu’il s’éloignait, la porte s’ouvrit légèrement. 

Dick fronça les sourcils. 

Ce n’était pas normal. 

Il se décida de jeter un coup d’oeil, juste au cas où. 

Dick entra, prudemment à l’intérieur de l'appartement. À ce moment-là, il trouva Marinette inconsciente à terre. 

Son coeur rata un battement. 

Le jeune homme se précipita aux côtés de la jeune femme. Il constata avec soulagement qu’elle était en vie. Cependant, elle était brûlante de fièvre et respirait avec difficulté. 

Combien de temps avait-elle passé dans cet état? 

Il la pris dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme pour la déposer sur le lit. Dick se dit qu’il valait mieux appeler un médecin pour qu’elle se fasse examiner. Cependant, alors qu’il avait sortit son portable pour chercher le numéro d’un docteur, une main lui agrippa le poignet. 

— Ne… pas… pas… médecin…

— Marinette? Tu as besoin de te faire examiner. 

— Non… Juste… abuser… pouvoir… médecin… rien faire…

— “Abuser pouvoir”... Que veux-tu… Attend une minute, tu veux dire que c’est parce que tu as soigner Robin que tu es dans cet état?!

— …

— Marinette?

Elle avait de nouveau perdu connaissance. 

Dick passa sa main dans les cheveux nerveusement. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état. Il savait qu’il serait plus prudent d’appeler un médecin, mais d’un autre côté, il ne voulait pas aller contre la volonté de la jeune femme. Surtout si elle se trouvait dans cet état à cause de lui…

Le jeune homme soupira, et se décida à aider Marinette lui-même. Prendre soin d’une personne malade n’était pas vraiment sa spécialité, mais puisqu’il s’agissait de son amie, il pouvait bien faire un effort. 

La première chose à faire, était de lui changer ses vêtements. Ils étaient mouillés à cause de la sueur, cela ne devait pas être confortable pour elle. 

Il déglutit tout même à l’idée de faire cela  _ seul _ . 

_ J’espère sincèrement que Marinette ne m’en voudra pas... _

Dick fouilla dans les affaires de Marinette pour lui trouver des vêtements plus confortable. Ce ne fut pas très difficile, la demoiselle semblait être plutôt maniaque. Tout était minutieusement ranger. Une fois qu’il trouva des vêtements, il se dirigea vers le lit et entreprit de changer la jeune femme. 

Dick tenta de rester le plus professionnel possible. Il faisait cela pour aider une amie… 

Puis soudainement, il se figea. Sur le flanc droit de Marinette, il y avait une sorte de marque qui ressemblait à une fleur. Cependant, cette marque n’était pas du tout un tatouage, mais semblait être plutôt une  _ brûlure _ faite  **au fer rouge** . Elle avait également plusieurs cicatrices au niveau de son ventre. Ce qui semblait à des cicatrices de coup de couteaux. Il était familier avec ce type de cicatrice, car lui-même en avait plusieurs. Il vit également d’horrible cicatrices tout le long du dos de la jeune femme. C’était des traces facilement reconnaissable pour lui. 

  
  


**Marinette avait été fouettée** . 

  
  


Certaines marques étaient profonde, comme si elles avaient été rouverte plusieurs fois. 

Dick sentit son coeur se serrer. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver? Qui avait bien pu lui infliger de telles blessures?

Le jeune homme choisit d’ignorer cette information. Pour le moment, il devait aider son amie. 

Il resta à ses côtés pendant les jours qui suivirent. Quand il expliqua la situation à Amy, celle-ci accepta de le couvrir et venait également de temps à autre. 

Elle fut alors celle qui changea les vêtements de Marinette, et vit également les horribles cicatrices. Tout comme lui, elle fut horrifiée. 

Marinette délirait complètement dans son sommeil. 

— Ce… n’est… pas moi… non…  _ s’il vous plaît _ …

Elle pleurait énormément. 

— ...Ne… me … laissez pas… Je suis...désolée… tellement… désolée…

Elle s’agitait et se tordait de douleur. 

—  _ ça fait mal _ … arrêtez… s’il vous plaît… laissez-moi…  _ Laissez-moi mourir _ …

  
  


Le jeune homme sentait la colère monter en lui. Il se demandait quel genre d’enfer sa pauvre amie avait bien pu vivre. 

Dick se retint plusieurs fois de partir à la chasse aux informations. 

Marinette l’avait toujours respecté. Elle respectait son identité secrète, ne lui posait jamais de question indiscrète. Elle l’avait toujours aidé, de son mieux. 

**Il n’avait pas le droit de trahir sa confiance.**

Si un jour, elle décidait de lui en parler, alors il serait là pour l’écouter. Mais en attendant, il s’occuperait d’elle, tout comme elle avait si gentiment pris soin de lui ces derniers mois.

Dick avait l’impression d’être une ordure. 

Il avait profité de sa gentillesse jusqu’à maintenant, mais n’avait jamais vraiment cherché à connaître la jeune femme plus que nécessaire. Comme si elle était juste un “ _ outil _ ” à sa disposition… Alors que de toute évidence,  **elle souffrait en silence** . 

  
  


Il passa doucement sa main sur le front de la jeune femme, pour remettre en place quelques mèches rebelles. 

_ Je te protégerais. Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire subir ce genre de torture… Je te le promet.  _

Une semaine plus tard, après qu’Amy soit rentré, Marinette se réveilla. 

Dick ne le remarqua pas toute de suite, ce ne fut que quand il entendit du bruit dans le couloir, qu’il se rendit compte que la jeune femme était debout, en se servant du mur comme point d’appuie. 

— D-Dick? C-Comment?

— Marinette! 

Il se précipita vers elle. 

— Tu dois immédiatement aller te coucher, tu es brûlante de fièvre. 

— Qu’est-ce que… tu …

— Le café est fermé depuis presque trois semaines Mari, j’étais inquiet alors je suis venue te voir… La porte de ton appartement était ouvert, quand je suis entré, je t’ai retrouvé brûlante de fièvre par terre.

— Trois semaines… 

— Oui, trois semaines.

— Je vois…

Elle ne dit plus rien et laissa Dick la porter jusqu’à sa chambre. Alors qu’il l’aidait à se recoucher, elle se décida à reprendre la parole. 

— Tu  _ les _ as vu… n’est-ce pas?

Dick se figea un instant dans ses mouvements. 

— Ce n’est pas…  _ très joli _ … pas vrai?

Dick ne répondit pas. 

— Tu ne vas pas me demander d’où  _ elles viennent _ ?

— Tu as envie d’en parler?

— N-Non.

— Alors, je ne demanderais rien. 

— …

Il la couvrit avec une couverture, puis lui tourna le dos pour quitter la pièce. 

— Hey, Dick!

Il se retourna. 

— Tu es la  _ première personne _ … qui ne me demande rien…  _ Merci _ . 

Dick revient près du lit, déposa un baiser sur son front, puis lui sourit. 

— De rien. 

Elle lui sourit en retour.

Après son réveil, Marinette reprit des forces petit à petit. 

À la demande de Dick, Amy ne posa aucune question, mais elle continua de rendre visite à Marinette tous les jours. Le jeune homme avait l’impression qu’Amy avait adopté Marinette comme une  _ petite soeur _ . 

Quelques jours plus tard, Dick et Marinette regardaient un film ensemble à la télévision. Ils se blottissaient l’un contre l’autre, avec une seule couverture pour les recouvrir tous les deux. Leur tête étaient posés l’une contre l’autre et ils partageaient un bol de pop corn. 

Dick se sentait bien. 

Il était à la maison. 


	7. Temps de Vérité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tandis que la Déesse cherche à fuir ses craintes, l’ oiseau bleu cherche à fuir son coeur.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que Dick avait vu les cicatrices qu’elle avait dans le dos. 

Quatre mois que Dick était devenu un pot de colle, et que Nightwing avait “mystérieusement disparu”. 

Marinette n’était pas quelqu’un à qui il devait confier sa vie aussi facilement. Elle avait échoué plus d’une fois dans sa vie. 

  
  


**La jeune femme était une perdante.**

  
  


Elle avait été incapable de protéger ses amis contre une simple menteuse. 

Elle avait été incapable de protéger son partenaire.

Elle avait été incapable de sauver ses parents.

Elle avait été incapable de protéger son maître. 

Elle avait été incapable de protéger les Gardiens. 

Elle avait été incapable de protéger les Kwamis. 

  
  


**Marinette était simplement une bonne à rien.**

  
  


La bleunette avait sincèrement du mal à comprendre ce que Dick pouvait bien voir en elle. Pourquoi il s’obstinait à vouloir rester avec elle, malgré le fait qu’elle lui dise que ce n’était pas la peine. 

Bon sang, il avait vu ses cicatrices non ? Il avait bien dû comprendre qu’elle avait un passé douteux ! 

Marinette appréciait sa compagnie. Ce n’était pas le problème. En réalité, s’était extrêmement touchant d’avoir quelqu’un qui était sincèrement inquiète pour elle. Cela n’était plus arrivé depuis une éternité. 

C’était cela le problème.

**Dick était sincère avec elle.**

Il la voyait véritablement comme  _ une amie _ , et lui faisait  _ complètement _ confiance. Plus elle voyait Dick, et plus Marinette se sentait mal. 

Dick faisait confiance aux gens trop facilement. 

Et ce n’était pas le seul problème. 

  
  


Elle ne pouvait pas avoir d’amis. 

Elle ne devait pas s’attacher à qui que ce soit. 

Marinette ne voulait plus souffrir. 

Et pourtant…

**Plus Dick était gentil, et plus elle s’attachait à lui.**

Alors… Peut-être était-il temps pour elle de partir?

Après tout, rien ne la retenait vraiment dans cette ville pas vrai? Tout ce qu’elle avait à faire, c’était lui effacer la mémoire. 

S’éloigner. 

C’était la seule chose à faire. 

En réalité, elle aurait dû partir dès l’instant où la Cour des Hiboux l’avait repéré. Peut-être aurait-il fallut qu’elle laisse cette foutue vague submerger le japon? Peut-être devrait-elle regarder le monde sombrer sans bouger le petit doigt? Ce n’était pas comme si une raté comme elle pouvait faire grand chose…

  
  


Marinette prit la décision de partir. De tout quitter avant d’être blessée et détruite de nouveau. 

Ce fut ainsi qu’un soir, Marinette décida de faire un dernier petit tour dehors. Elle avait envie de voir la ville une dernière fois. La franco-chinoise n’avait aucun doute sur le fait que cette année passé auprès de Dick sera son souvenir le plus précieux. 

Alors qu’elle se promenait tranquillement, elle ressentit quelque chose d’étrange. Marinette était certaine qu’elle était suivit, et que ces personnes n’avait pas du tout de bonne intention. Elle fit semblant de ne rien voir. La bleunette voulait d’abord identifié leur objectif (c’était dans ces moments-là qu’elle aurait vraiment aimé avoir des capacités télépathique). 

Cependant, elle se sentit soudainement faible. Sa vision commença à se troubler. 

  
  


Marinette perdit connaissance, avant même de pouvoir enclencher le moindre pouvoir. 

-XxxX-

Dick se sentait légèrement anxieux. 

Barbara avait accepté de dîner avec lui. C’était la première fois que les deux allaient se revoir depuis leur rupture. 

L’ambiance était un peu étrange au début, mais finalement, petit à petit, il put ressentir que leur complicité revenait. 

Peut-être il y avait-il encore de l’espoir pour “eux”?

Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, Dick finit par parler de Marinette. C’était un “sujet” assez naturelle pour lui, puisque le café tenue par la jeune femme faisait maintenant partie intégrante de sa zone de patrouille. Et puis, il était certain que Barbara s’entendrait à merveille avec la bleunette. 

Il ne se rendit pas compte du regard blessé que la rouquine lui lança. 

— Eh bien, je serais heureuse de rencontrer ta nouvelle petite-amie. 

Dick avala son morceau de pâte de travers. 

— Quoi?!

— Oui, Marinette. Elle m’a l’air d’être une personne intéressante. 

— Ce n’est pas ma petite-amie. C’est juste une amie. 

Barbara se contenta d’un petit sourire en guise de réponse. 

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu’il n’aurait peut-être pas dû mentionner le nom d’une  _ autre fille _ , alors qu’il voulait clairement faire la paix avec son ex. 

— Dick… Tu as le droit de voir quelqu’un d’autre. Toi et moi, c’est du passé maintenant. Si elle te rend heureux alors…

— Non! Tu as tout faux! Ecoute, je-

Avant qu’il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, son téléphone se mit à sonner. 

Il se retint à peine de grogner. C’était vraiment un  _ très _ mauvais timing!

Dick regarda l’écran de son téléphone. Il fut surpris d’y voir afficher le téléphone de sa collègue Amy. Il s’excusa rapidement auprès de Barbara, et s’éloigna de leur table pour accepter l’appel. 

— Grayson! S’il te plaît, dis-moi que Marinette est avec toi!

— Marinette? Non, je ne l’ai pas encore vue aujourd’hui. Pourquoi?

— Je suis chez elle. Son café a été vandalisé, son appartement est complètement en pagaille. J’ai déjà essayé de l’appeler plusieurs fois, mais elle ne répond pas au téléphone. Et puis… Il y a du sang par terre….

Dick sentit son coeur rater un battement. 

— J’arrive immédiatement. 

Il revint vers Barbara précipitamment. 

— Je suis désolé Babs, j’ai… quelque chose d’urgent à faire. 

— Quoi? Dick est-ce que ça va? Tu as besoin d’aide?

— …

Dick ne lui répondit pas, et partit rapidement du restaurant. Il ne l’avait pas entendu, son esprit était déjà ailleurs. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. 

Pourquoi avoir ciblé Marinette?

Est-ce que c’était un simple hasard ou bien, quelqu’un avait découvert qu’elle avait aidé Nightwing?

Pire encore, peut-être que quelqu’un avait découvert ses capacités de guérison?

Les talents de guérisseuse de Marinette étaient vraiment exceptionnelle. Si jamais cela venait à se savoir, Marinette deviendrait immédiatement la cible de criminelle en tout genre. Sans parler de la pression du public pour l’obliger à soigner tout le monde. Même si elle était exceptionnelle, Dick avait bien compris que la capacité de guérison de la bleunette avait des répercussion sur son corps. Elle avait passé un mois entier, très malade après avoir soigné Tim. 

C’était d’ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il ne se rendait plus chez elle en tant que Nightwing. 

**Marinette était bien trop gentille.**

Elle chercherait toujours à l’aider, même si cela signifiait qu’elle devait subir un contre-coup. Marinette l’avait toujours traité avec respect, tendresse, gentillesse et bienveillance. C’était une personne formidable. Une femme au coeur d’or. 

Dick aimait cette facette de la jeune femme. 

Elle était aussi drôle, amusante, rayonnante. Il aimait l’entendre rire à ses blagues idiotes. Il aimait la faire sourire…

Et puis, elle avait ce côté fragile. Dick avait conscience qu’elle cachait un lourd secret. Un secret sombre et douloureux. Parfois, quand Marinette pensait que personne ne la regardait, elle avait cette habitude de regarder dans le vide. Il l’avait déjà entendu pleurer, plusieurs fois. Mais elle le faisait toujours quand personne n’était là pour entendre ou même voir. Il voulait tellement l’aider à aller mieux. Si seulement il pouvait partager son fardeau…

Si jamais il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, il était certain de ne pas se le pardonner. 

_ Marinette… _

-XxxX-

Lorsque Marinette se réveilla, elle était attachée sur une table d’opération. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir son corps et son environnement. 

La franco-chinoise était au moins sûr d’une chose: elle n’était pas blessée physiquement. Mis à part quelques égratignures bénignes. 

Ensuite, elle pouvait ressentir qu’il y avait plusieurs personnes dans la bâtisse. Dans les étages supérieurs il y avait une personne psychologiquement dérangé. Son aura était celui d’une créature malicieuse, égoïste et particulièrement cruel. Cette personne était un tueur de sang froid. 

Il y avait également des personnes dans une pièce à côté de la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ces personnes n’étaient pas saine d’esprit non plus. Marinette pouvait ressentir que ces gens voulaient la tuer. Ils étaient vicieux, ils voulaient clairement la faire souffrir le plus possible. Ceci étant, rien qu’en voyant les instruments de torture sur la table à côté de la sienne, elle avait déjà compris qu’elle n’allait pas passer un agréable moment. 

Elle était tombée dans un repère de fou. 

Marinette respira doucement. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle se retrouvait dans une situation délicate. Elle se concentra en fermant de nouveau les yeux. 

_ J’invoque le pouvoir des Miraculous. Que la montre de Fluff puisse rebrousser le temps.  _

La jeune femme découvrit alors ce qui lui était arrivée. Deux femmes habillés dans d’atroce combinaison jaune l’avait piégé. Ensuite, elle avait été emmené à cet endroit afin de faire Nightwing “sortir” de sa cachette. 

Cela n’était pas très étonnant que les allées et venus de Nightwing à son appartement ne soit pas passer inaperçu. Elle était même étonnée que ce genre de situation ne se soit pas produite plus tôt. 

Marinette repéra une caméra dans la pièce. Elle sourit. Au moins, maintenant elle était sûr qu’elle devait à tout prix partir de cette ville. Pas juste pour la protéger, mais surtout pour protéger Dick et son secret. 

_ J’invoque le pouvoir des Miraculous.Que la montre de Fluff puisse arrêter son mécanisme.  _

Ce fut instantanée. 

— Cataclysme. 

Les liens qui la retenaient tombèrent en poussière. 

Elle devait faire vite. Elle avait déjà utilisé la capacité de Fluff depuis au moins trois minutes, cela signifiait qu’il ne lui restait plus que deux minutes pour s’enfuir très rapidement. En tant “qu’hôte” des Miraculous, elle pouvait utiliser n’importe quel pouvoir une fois par jour pendant cinq minutes. Passé ce délai, si elle n’avait pas désactivé la capacité du Miraculous, alors son âme se faisait dévorer petit à petit. Cela résultait en fatigue, saignement, maux de tête… Et si elle persistait encore, la marque du sceau se mettait à brûler, lui infligeant une douleur pratiquement insupportable. 

Marinette n’avait pas encore récupéré de ces derniers temps. Ce n’était pas le moment de puiser dans ses maigres réserves. 

Si elle mourrait, les Kwamis reprendraient leur forme spirituelle. Ils ne risquaient rien. le problème c’était que son corps restait un “réceptacle” pour les Kwamis. Dans ce cas, quelqu’un connaissant la magie noire, pourrait tenté de la ressusciter pour obtenir le contrôle des Kwamis. Ou alors, quelqu’un qui connaisse l’ancienne magie pourrait simplement transféré le sceau qu’elle possédait sur un autre objet, ou autre personne et dans ce cas, les Kwamis, une fois apparu serait obligé d’obéir au détenteur du sceau. 

Cependant, il y avait un moyen pour que les Kwamis sont complètement libres. Elle devait mourir d’une  _ mort naturelle. _ Cela signifiait, que son heure était venue sans qu’un agent extérieur n’ait intervenu. Alors, le contrat vial qui la liait aux Miraculous serait rompus, et l’esprit des Kwamis serait libéré. 

Autrement dit, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la vie dans cet endroit. 

Elle se mit donc à courir le plus rapidement possible en direction de ce qu’elle espérait être la sortie. 

Malheureusement, l’immeuble était truffé de garde, et elle se fit malheureusement repéré. S’entama alors une véritable chasse à l’homme. Elle réussit à se cacher derrière une grande armoire. 

Alors qu’elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas utiliser un autre pouvoir pour se sortir de cette situation, malgré la vive douleur qu’elle ressentait, elle entendit des cris et des coups de feu. 

— Arrêtez-le!

Il eut des bruits d'objet cassé, de vitre brisée. 

Puis ce fut le silence. 

Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. La porte de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait s’ouvrit. Marinette retint son souffle. Son coeur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Son corps était encore faible, elle n’était pas sûr de pouvoir se défendre correctement. La seule solution serait d’utiliser le pouvoir des Miraculous, ce qui parallèlement était déjà en train de la tuer à petit feu. 

La personne se rapprocha dangereusement de sa cachette. Puis, elle Marinette ressentit une aura. Une présence familière. 

L’aura d’une personne bienveillante. 

Nightwing. 

Elle sortit prudemment de sa cachette. Leur regard se croisèrent. 

Il se précipita aussitôt vers elle, et la pris dans ses bras. Elle resserra l'étreinte. Marinette pouvait ressentir les émotions du jeune homme. Il était soulagé de la retrouver. Nightwing était véritablement inquiet pour elle… Même si la situation n’était pas spécialement réjouissante, une douce chaleur se répandit dans son coeur, à l’idée de savoir qu’il était venu  _ pour elle _ …

Pour une fois, elle ne se plaindra pas d’avoir jouer la demoiselle en détresse...

— Marinette, est-que ça va? Comment as-tu fait pour t’échapper?

— Oui, je vais bien. Eh bien… Je connais quelques tours de magie. 

— Oh?

Nightwing n’eut pas le temps d’élaborer ses propos. Ils se firent interrompre par un immense bruit. Puis tout se passa très vite. Un immense trou apparut près d’eux, et quelque chose envoya Nightwing falser contre une fenêtre. 

Marinette tomba dans le trou, en essayant de rattraper son ami. 

-XxxX-

  
  


Marinette était un peu déboussolée, sa chute n’avait pas été des plus agréable. 

Elle entendit un immense bruit, comme si quelque chose de très lourd venait de tomber du ciel sur le sol. 

Soudainement, elle eut l’impression que la lune avait disparu. En se retournant, elle se retrouva face à une montagne. La jeune femme n’avait pas l’habitude de juger l’apparence des gens. Ceci étant, elle devait avouer que dame nature n’avait pas été très sympathique avec cet homme. Ce type avait un crâne complètement disproportionné, et cette “coiffure”...

Elle reconnaissait cet… “homme”... Il était celui qui avait envoyer les deux femmes en -atroce- combinaison jaune pour la kidnapper. 

Le type l’attrapa par le cou et la souleva comme si elle était une plume. Le mastodonte serra son cou. 

  
  


**Il voulait la tuer.**

Cet chose était le propriétaire de cet aura maléfique qu’elle avait ressentit un peu plus tôt. Le tueur de sang froid. 

— Je vais donner à ce merdeux une leçon qu’il ne sera pas prêt d’oublier. 

  
  


Il serra d’avantage. 

Marinette compris ce qu’il cherchait à faire. Ce monstre attendait que Nightwing revienne pour lui écraser le cou devant lui. 

La jeune femme était en train de suffoquer. Cependant, son esprit était très claire. 

Non, elle ne servira pas de martyr à ce molosse. Elle n’avait pas survécu tout ce temps pour servir de “demoiselle en détresse”. 

  
  


_ Je vais te montrer ce qu’il en coûte de chercher des problèmes avec une gardienne. _

  
  


Marinette ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu’elle se concentre malgré la douleur. 

  
  


_ J’invoque le pouvoir des Miraculous… _

  
  


Elle ressentait le pouvoir des Kwamis inonder ses veines et envahir son corps. Le type sembla se rendre compte du changement. 

  
  


— Qu’est-ce que!

  
  


_ Que le temps de Longg pourfend les cieux.  _

  
  


Le type se fit foudroyer sur place, ce qui le fit la lâcher assez brutalement. Marinette retomba malgré tout sur ses jambes.

Le type se tourna vers elle. Marinette pu voir toute la folie dans les yeux du monstre. Il se rua vers elle. La jeune femme haussa juste un sourcil. Elle utilisa le vent de Longg, faisant le type valser violemment contre le mur. 

— Blockbuster, si je ne m’abuse? Je n’aime pas beaucoup vos manières.

Marinette ne laissa pas le temps au type de répliquer. Elle se téléporta juste devant lui.

—  **VENIN!**

Avant que le type n’ai le temps de l’attraper, elle le paralysa sur place. Il était comme figé dans le temps. Marinette le regarda un instant. 

Ce type était encore plus laid que ce qu’elle avait déjà pu apercevoir.

— M-Marinette?

En entendant son prénom, la jeune femme se retourna. Elle se retrouva face Nightwing. Cela signifiait qu’il avait probablement tout vu de la scène… Il avait vu “ses pouvoirs”. Malgré l’anxiété qu’elle sentait grandir au fond de son coeur, elle s’avança vers lui. Ce n’était pas le moment de paniquer. 

— Est-ce que ça va Night? Tu n’es pas blessé?

— Je vais bien… Qu’est-que… tu as fait?

— Ne t’inquiète pas, il est juste paralysé. En revanche ça ne dure que cinq petites minutes, il faut que l’on parte d’ici le plus vite possible. 

— Comment tu-

— Je t’expliquerai tout plus tard, promis, mais là il faut vraiment qu’on parte, je ne tiens pas à affronter cette monstruosité encore une fois.

Elle poussa le jeune homme pour qu’il se décide à partir. 

  
  


_ Et surtout, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir encore tenir longtemps devant toi sans grimacer de douleur… _

  
  


-XxxX-

Nightwing la ramena chez elle. Hélas pour elle, il aperçut l’horrible marque sur son cou.

— Tu es blessée?

Il allait la toucher, mais elle s’éloigna rapidement. 

— Ce n’est rien Night, ça va passer…

— Tu ne peux pas te guérir?

— Non, je ne peux pas. 

— Mmm.

Un silence s’installa entre eux. Marinette ne voulait sincèrement pas avoir cette conversation. Néanmoins, elle était nécessaire. La brunette jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle cherchait ses mots. 

Est-ce qu’il fallait lui dire la vérité? Raconté toute son histoire? Est-ce qu’il la croirait? Est-ce que cela remettrait en question leur amitié?

_ Je ne veux pas le perdre… _

Du coin de l’oeil, elle pu voir qu’il la regardait. Il semblait attendre qu’elle s’exprime de son plein gré. Dick passait toujours les sentiments des autres avant les siens. 

C’était l’une des raisons qui faisait qu’elle l’appréciait autant…

  
  


_ On se ressemble sur ce point… Et je sais aujourd’hui, que  _ _ c’est une très mauvaise chose. _

  
  


Marinette ne voulait pas en parler. Elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre à toute vitesse. Ses mains étaient déjà moite à cause de la nervosité. Elle avait vraiment envie de pleurer. 

Elle ne voulait pas en parler… Mais elle avait promis. 

Nightwing méritait d’avoir des explications. 

Alors elle essayait d’ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Hélas aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. 

_ Aller Marinette, dit-lui… Dit-lui qui tu es… Dit-lui ce que tu as fait… _

Son corps refusait de lui obéir. 

Ce fut alors à ce moment-là, que quelque chose de chaud se posa sur sa main. Elle se rendit compte, que c’était la main de quelqu’un. 

En relevant la tête, elle compris que c’était Nightwing. 

  
  


— Marinette… Tu n’es pas obligé d’en parler si tu en as pas envie. 

  
  


De quoi parlait-il?

Comme si son corps venait enfin d’être en phase avec son esprit. Marinette s’aperçut enfin de ses tremblements. Elle sentait que ses joues étaient mouillés. 

Rapidement, elle passa sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes rageusement. 

Elle se sentait pathétique. 

—J-Je suis désolée, c’est juste que… Je…

— Hé, c’est bon… Shhh… ça va aller. Je suis désolé, je n’aurais pas dû te mettre la pression Mari.

De quoi il parlait, bon sang?!

Il ne lui avait pas mis la pression! Il n’y était strictement pour rien! Marinette avait peur de son passé, voilà tout! Pourquoi il croyait constamment que les mauvaises choses qui se produisaient autour de lui était de sa faute?

Nightwing passa sa main sur son visage. Il avait retiré son gant. Ce fut une main chaude qui lui caressa le visage. Avec douceur, le vigilante lui essuya le visage. Il posa son front contre le sien. 

— Ce n’est rien Mari… C’est fini…

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour profiter un peu de sa chaleur. Son coeur refusa de se calmer. Au contraire, elle pouvait sentir que celui-ci s’emballait encore plus. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas reçu d’affection…

En ouvrant les yeux, elle tomba nez à nez avec le masque de Nightwing. La bleunette pouvait facilement imaginer son regard sous ce masque qui la regardait. Dick avait de beau yeux bleus. 

Peut-être devrait-elle lui dire qu’elle avait compris qui il était… 

Marinette lui sourit

Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante. 

À cet instant, elle ne ressentait plus la douleur atroce sur son cou. 

**Elle ne voyait que lui.**

— Merci Night…

Sa voix était sortit comme un soupir. 

Elle savait qu’il l’avait entendu. 

La bleunette pouvait voir, la pomme d'adam du vigilante bouger. 

— ça va mieux?

Marinette hocha la tête. La main de Nightwing était toujours posé sur sa joue, et elle, avait toujours sa main poser sur la sienne. Alors, la franco-chinoise serra la main du jeune homme en face d’elle. Ensuite, elle enleva doucement la main de Dick de sa joue, pour la serrer doucement. Elle regarda leur main entrelacés un instant, pour ensuite le regarder dans les yeux. (Du moins ce qu’elle supposait être ses yeux, rien n’était bien sûr avec le masque)

— Je… n’aime pas parler de mon passé Night. Ce n’est pas contre toi… C’est juste… Tu vois, j’ai l’impression que quand j’arrive enfin à passer à autre chose, il y a toujours un événement qui surgit pour me rappeler que je suis…  _ différente _ . J’ai perdu beaucoup de gens que…

— Mari, tu m’en parleras quand tu te sentiras prête, d’accord?

Il déposa un baiser sur son front. 

Elle ne se sentait pas capable de parler de son secret maintenant. 

_ Mais un jour peut-être... _

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras de celui, qui était maintenant son seul réconfort.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son âme. Un étrange sentiment de sécurité. Elle avait la sensation d’être à sa place, dans les bras de cet ami qui était toujours là pour elle. 

Elle connaissait ce sentiment. Voilà donc pourquoi elle hésitait tant à partir…

Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse… Peut-être l’était-elle déjà?

Un tourbillon de sentiment contradictoire. Elle voulait rester auprès de lui tout en sachant que c’était une très mauvaise idée compte tenue de sa condition de “dernière gardienne”. 

Les sentiments que son coeur nourrissait l’attirait au-delà du mur qu’elle avait ériger dans son âme. 

_ Et maintenant? Qu’est-ce que je fais? _

-XxxX-

Dick porta Marinette jusqu’à son lit, puis la recouvrit avec une couverture. (Marinette insista pour rester dans son appartement, alors même que celui-ci était complètement sans-dessus-dessous. 

Il resta un long moment à la regarder dormir, puis passa doucement sa main sur sa joue. Il sentit son coeur battre fort dans sa poitrine. 

Il avait eu peur de la perdre.

Dick se leva ensuite, s’assura bien que tout l’appartement était bien verrouillé, puis quitta les lieux pensif. Il rentra dans son appartement, se déshabilla à peine puis se laissa tomber dans son lit. 

La simple idée qu’il avait failli perdre  _ une amie _ lui donnait la nausée. 

Dick soupira pour la centième fois depuis la fin de cette soirée. Il allait devoir s’excuser auprès de Barbara. Il prit son téléphone pour composer le numéro, qu’il connaissait maintenant par coeur…

Son coeur se serra. 

**Il se sentait infidèle.**

Quel était son problème? Il ne s’était rien passé d’extraordinaire.

**Si son coeur était ailleurs, pourquoi ressentait-il une étrange chaleur dans sa poitrine quand il était avec Marinette?**

Dick au fond savait ce qui se passait. 

Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par un autre vent. Son coeur était complètement retourné. Son esprit désirait une chose, mais son coeur semblait avoir choisi une direction opposé. 

C’était un tourbillon de sentiment contradictoire. 

_ Et maintenant? Qu’est-ce que je fais? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les deux femmes mentionnés par Marinette en uniforme jaune sont des soeurs jumelles. Elles se font appelé “Double dare”. Ce sont des acrobates. On les voit apparaître dans le comic “Nightwing”, et plus récemment dans la saison 2 de la série animé consacré à Harley Quinn.


	8. Suivre son coeur?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est grand temps pour un certain oiseau bleu de faire un point sur ses sentiments.   
> Dans l’ombre, l’ennemie guette, prêt à passer à l’attaque.   
> Le destin observe le scénario en silence. Les pions sont désormais en place. L’heure de vérité approche à grand pas.

Dick revenait tout juste de patrouille. La soirée avait été plutôt calme. Il retira ses affaires le plus discrètement possible, puis partit prendre une douche. Il finit ensuite par enfiler un caleçon, il prit un débardeur pour enfin aller se coucher. 

Marinette était déjà dans son lit, elle semblait dormir profondément. Il prit place aux côtés de la jeune femme. Instinctivement, elle vint se blottir contre lui. 

Dick sourit. 

Il respira son parfum sucré. Bientôt, il se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée. 

Depuis l’accident avec Blockbuster, Dick avait finalement réussi à convaincre Marinette de venir s’installer quelques jours chez lui, le temps pour son appartement et pour son café d’être réaménagé. En effet, son appartement avait été complètement saccagé et son café à moitié détruit. 

Au départ, il voulait dormir sur le canapé et laisser son lit à Marinette. Mais la petite bleunette avait refusé catégoriquement. 

Ils avaient finalement opté pour partager le lit. 

Après tout, ils étaient juste “ _ de bon amis” _ . 

Cela avait demandé quelques ajustements. Dick finalement, trouva comme excuse pour ses patrouilles en tant que Nightwing, le fait qu’il était de service. Il dû également redoublé d’imagination pour cacher ses affaires de vigilant. 

Mais, ces petits “sacrifices” en valait la peine. 

Marinette était, comme il l’avait imaginé,  _ un peu maniaque _ . En l’espace de trois jours, son appartement s’était métamorphosé. 

Pour commencer, l’appartement était impeccable. Il n’y avait rien qui traînait, ce qui était très inhabituel. Dick était l’incarnation du désordre en ce qui concernait ses affaires. 

Il y avait plusieurs plantes vertes au niveau de la fenêtre. Le mur du salon avait été décoré avec un assortiment de cadre noir et blanc, sur le thème du cirque. L’affiche des  _ Flying Grayson _ était désormais encadrer et trônait fièrement au milieu des autres cadres plus petit. 

Le canapé, ainsi que les fauteuils avaient été recouvert par des plaids et des jetés de tissus, au couleur bleu clair, blanc et noir. Il y avait désormais des coussins de décorations sur le canapé, aux couleurs vives. 

Il y avait un bouquet de fleur magnifique au milieu de la table basse. 

C’était un mélange très réussi entre un style industriel rétro. Il fallait avouer que l’appartement était maintenant décoré avec beaucoup de goût, et cela correspondait plutôt bien à la personnalité joviale de Dick. 

Le jeune homme avait également beau insister pour que Marinette se repose simplement. Elle ne l’écoutait pas. Elle lui préparait tous les matins le petit-déjeuner, elle lui préparait son déjeuner, elle faisait le dîner… (Et dieu… ce que cette fille cuisinait bien…)

La bleunette s’était même mis à trier ses vêtements, à faire la lessive… Elle n’avait absolument pas à faire tout cela! Il était complètement gêné par la situation. 

Puis, petit à petit, il finit par s’habituer à cette petite routine. 

Il s’habitua à la décoration. Il mangeait plus équilibré. Il avait finit par s’habituer à devoir marché uniquement en chaussette dans l’appartement… Ses collègues de travail commencèrent à le taquiner à propos de sa “colocataire” (surtout Amy qui n’en ratait pas une). 

Dick se retrouva à rentrer chez lui avec impatience. Il pourrait alors passé du temps avec Marinette. 

Il en apprit un peu plus sur elle. 

Son père était décédé à la suite d’un accident, sa mère la tenant pour responsable l’avait alors abandonné. Son professeur de chinois l’avait alors adopté et emmener avec lui à son village d’origine au Tibet. Elle passa alors sept année de sa vie à s’entraîner dans un temple Shaolin. Marinette n’entra pas dans les détails, mais Dick compris rapidement que les cicatrices qu’elle avait sur le dos provenait de cette période. 

Autrement dit, le “tuteur” de Marinette avait fait en sorte de l’isoler au possible et de profiter de sa situation vulnérable. Mais cela Dick se gardait bien de le dire. 

Après la mort de son premier tuteur, elle en a eu un deuxième. C’est ce deuxième tuteur qui l’emmena aux États-Unis. Il était également celui qui lui avait fourni les fonds nécessaire pour ouvrir son café. 

— Tu le rencontrera peut-être un jour… Il est… un peu unique on va dire… Il m’appelle toujours “déesse”... Sois disant parce que ça me va bien. 

— Hmm. Je ne pense pas qu’il est tort. Tu es très jolie. Et puis, je serais ravi de rencontrer ton bienfaiteur. 

  
  


_ Et pour lui donner une médaille pour t’avoir enlever à un environnement malsain.  _

  
  


— Ahaha, très drôle. Tiens, pour une fois que tu as un jour de congé profite en pour déguster ton petit-déjeuner. 

— Oui, chef!

— Je vais jeter un œil aux travaux aujourd’hui, normalement tout devrait être prêt dans deux semaines. J’en ai profité pour faire quelques petits changements dans le café. 

— Deux semaines hein…

— Oui! Tu serais enfin débarrasser de moi!

Elle prononça ses mots en lui faisant un clin d’œil et en lui tirant la langue. 

_ Débarrasser uh… Si tu savais... _

Dick ria, pour cacher son malaise. 

  
  


**Le jeune homme était… perdu…**

  
  


Il avait des sentiments grandissant à l’égard de Marinette. Il n’en était pas amoureux.  _ Pas encore.  _ Mais il savait qu’il le pourrait. 

Le fait qu’elle resta avec lui n’avait pas aider son cœur à faire son choix. Dick aimait sa présence. Il aimait être en sa compagnie, il aimait l’idée de partager un toit avec elle...

Cependant, même s’il avait de l’affection envers elle, son cœur appartenait toujours à Barbara. 

Dick n’y pouvait rien. 

Et ciel, il se sentait tellement mal d’avoir autant de sentiment contradictoire. 

  
  


_ J’ai l’impression d’être juste un pauvre type… _

  
  


Son coeur battait plus fort dès qu’il entendait le son de la voix de Bab’s sur son oreillette. Il y avait de nouveau cette complicité entre eux, cette petite étincelle. 

Dick voulait entretenir cette flamme. 

_ Barbara est mon premier véritable amour… Elle est une femme incroyable. Forte, téméraire, intelligente, d’une grande beauté… Mon coeur bat fort rien qu’en la voyant. J’ai le souffle court. Un frisson parcourt tout mon corps tellement sa seule présence suffit à me troubler.  _

Mais d’un autre côté…

Une autre étincelle s’était créée dans son cœur. Plus il passait du temps avec Marinette, et plus cette petite étincelle devenait une flamme. 

Plus le temps passait… Et plus il se rendait compte, que la connexion qu’il avait avec Marinette était réciproque. 

  
  


_ Plus j’entends tes rires, et plus ils deviennent mélodieux… Plus je me blotti contre toi, et plus mon traître de coeur hurle que je suis enfin à ma place… Plus je vois tes sourires, et plus je me dis que j’aimerais voir davantage ce soleil lumineux que tu es. Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait? _

  
  


Peut-être devrait-il jeter de l’eau sur le feu, avant que cela ne devienne un brasier?

  
  


_ Je dois m’éloigner.  _

  
  


Son cœur se serra. 

Dick ne voulait pas partir. Il se sentait irrémédiablement attirer. Comme une planète qui avait enfin trouver son soleil. 

_ Bon sang… Je ne comprends pas ce que je veux. _

  
  
  


-XxxX-

  
  
  


Marinette Fu. 

Cette jeune femme était une véritable énigme. 

Après que Dick l’ait quitté sans vergogne, pendant leur soirée, Barbara s’était mise à faire ses recherches sur cette mystérieuse jeune femme qui semblait avoir le droit à toutes les attentions de son ex. 

_ Cela me rappel quand il était en couple avec Kori... _

Plus elle cherchait, et plus le malaise grandissait en elle. 

Quelque chose clochait avec cette femme. Elle avait un passé étrange. 

Marinette Fu, de son nom de naissance Marinette Lenoir, avait été adopté à 14 ans, après avoir été abandonné par ses parents biologiques. 

Ce simple fait soulevait déjà énormément de question. Comment se faisait-il que ses parents l’aient abandonné alors qu’elle était déjà une adolescente? D’après les papiers, les parents n’avaient plus les moyens de s’occuper d’elle. Mais dans ce cas… Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir confié à un proche? Pourquoi l’avoir directement remis aux travailleurs sociaux? 

De plus, Barbara avait beau cherché partout, elle ne trouvait rien sur les soi-disants parents de la jeune femme. Elle n’avait que leur nom : Mathilde Lenoir et Bastien Lenoir. Ils étaient censé être de petit commerçant, mais impossible de mettre la main sur le nom de leur commerce…

Après son adoption par ce “Wang Fu”, la jeune femme et son “père adoptif” disparaîssent complètement des radars. Il y a un trou de plusieurs années dans sa vie. Aucune activité sur les réseaux sociaux, aucune activité bancaire, pas d’adresse connu. 

Rien. Le néant. 

_ Ce n’est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir se volatiliser ainsi.  _

C’était comme si pendant sept années, la jeune femme avait tout simplement disparu de la surface du globe. 

Autre fait surprenant, elle aurait été adopté récemment, il y a trois ans, par un certain Kent Nelson. 

Son Nom de famille était donc en réalité  _ Marinette Lenoir Fu Nelson. _

  
  


Ce fut à cet instant, en lisant de nouveau plusieurs fois le nom de famille complet de la jeune femme, que Barbara se rendit compte d’une chose: le nom de Kent Nelson ne lui était pas inconnu. 

Elle continua donc ses recherches sur le nom de famille du deuxième père adoptif de cette Marinette. Lorsque la photo de l’homme s’afficha sur son écran, le cœur de Barbara rata un battement. 

Cette fille était la fille adoptive… du  **_Docteur Fate_ ** ?!

Barbara se mordit la lèvre nerveusement pendant quelques instants. Il y avait pour elle plusieurs sonnettes d’alarmes.

Où était passé cette fille pendant 7 ans?

Pourquoi Kent Nelson a adopté cette fille, alors que son gardien précédent était apparemment toujours en vie? (Barbara n’avait encore trouvé aucune déclaration de décès)

Il était claire pour Barbara que l'origine de cette “Marinette” (si s’était vraiment son prénom) était fausse et que ces papiers “officielles” étaient complètement faux. 

Ce qui était intéressant, c’était que l’adoption de Marinette par Kent Nelson, lui avait permis d’obtenir la citoyenneté américaine, en un temps records. Ce qui éveilla encore une fois les soupçon de Barbara. 

Cette femme n’avait pas de réseau social, pas de téléphone portable, uniquement une ligne fixe. Une partie des fonds de son commerce provenait d’une source inconnue, que Barbara a été incapable de retrouver. 

Barbara était sceptique. 

Pourquoi diable est-ce que Dick fréquentait une personne avec un passé aussi douteux?

Elle le connaissait assez, pour savoir qu’il était du genre à toujours donner une chance aux gens, même quand il ne devrait pas. Peut-être que le jeune homme connaissait le passé de cette fille, et qu’il avait décidé de lui donner une chance? Où alors, c’était encore une de ses phases “ _ quelqu’un a besoin de moi alors je vais jouer au bon samaritain _ ”. 

_ Dick serait son ami, parce qu’il a juste pitié de cette fille... _

Dans tous les cas, la rouquine se voyait très mal poser la question à Dick. Cela impliquerait de lui avouer qu’elle avait fait des recherches sur une “amie” proche du noireau. Et cela pourrait également être très mal interpréter. S’il y avait bien une chose que Barbara voulait à tout prix éviter, c’était qu’il y ait la moindre ambiguïté entre eux. 

Leur histoire avait été un moment intense, mais c’était du passé. 

La rouquine voulait passer à autre chose et juste rester en bon terme avec quelqu’un qu’elle considérait comme un ami. Ses recherches étaient simplement justifié par de la curiosité. 

  
  


_ Je suis pathétique.  _

  
  


Non vraiment, à ce stade, Barbara devait bien s’avouer une chose: elle était blessée. 

Après pratiquement une année entière passé loin du jeune homme, Barbara était arrivé à la conclusion qu’il lui manquait énormément, et que peut-être… Ils pouvaient tenter de recoller les morceaux? Cela était vrai que leur relation avait connu des hauts et des bas. Peut-être s’étaient-ils mis ensemble trop tôt?

  
  


_ Ciel… Ce que j’ai été stupide.  _

  
  


Barbara a passé près d’une heure à entendre Dick lui parler d’une autre fille. 

  
  


Une fille qui était censé être “juste une amie”. 

Et pourtant, la jeune vigilant pouvait ressentir toute l’affection que Dick portait à cette fille. À chaque mot qu’il prononçait en parlant d’elle, ses yeux brillait avec une certaine tendresse. 

  
  


_ Une tendresse qui n’était réservé qu’à elle... _

  
  


Est-ce qu’elle était blessée?

Oui, complètement. 

Jalouse?

Peut-être bien. 

En colère.

**Totalement.**

Il ne fallait pas se tromper. Barbara n’avait absolument RIEN contre cette fille. Sa colère était surtout tourné contre Dick. Cet imbécile était en train de donner à cette fille de faux espoir. 

La rouquine était loin d’être une idiote. Si Dick l’avait contacté, c’était parce qu’il voulait arranger les choses entre eux. Au lieu de cela, il passa son temps à lui parler d’une autre femme, pour qui il avait incontestablement des sentiments… Mais… Qui de toute évidence n’était pas des sentiments aussi fort que ceux que Dick avait encore pour elle. 

Autrement dit, pour Barbara, Dick se servait de cette fille comme  _ d’un pansement _ , pour oublier leur ancienne relation. 

**C’était totalement injuste pour cette jeune femme.**

  
  


Enfin… C’était ce qu’elle croyait… 

  
  


Un soir, elle décida de rendre visite à Dick. Elle en avait clairement assez de cette situation, et voulait mettre au clair leur relation une bonne fois pour toute. 

Sa première surprise? L’appartement de Dick avait subi une métamorphose totale. 

  
  


— Tu as refait la décoration ?

Barbara ne put s’empêcher de son rendre compte qu’il y avait un meuble à chaussure à l’entrée. Et que sur ce meuble, il y avait plusieurs sacs à main. La rouquine savait très bien que ces objets n’appartenaient pas à Dick. 

— Ah, oui… J’ai encore un peu du mal à m’y faire. C’est Mari qui en a eu l’idée après avoir vu l’état de mon appartement. Elle  _ m’a obligé _ à aller faire quelques achats. 

  
  


_ Ils… vivent ensemble? _

  
  


— Tu veux plutôt dire qu’elle a acheté les décorations et que toi, tu n’as fait que porter les paquets. 

— Touché.

Barbara avait eut un sourire un peu forcé. Mais Dick ne semblait pas s’en rendre compte. 

— Je te sers quelque chose? 

— Un simple café sera parfait. 

Dick se mit à parler joyeusement de tout et de rien. Surtout de son travail au poste de police. Barbara l’écouta silencieusement. 

Quand Dick revint avec son café, il mis sur la table plusieurs petits assortiments de petits macarons, tous de couleurs différentes. 

Le coeur de Barbara se serra à la vue de ces petits gâteaux. Elle était certaine que ces macarons avait été fait par…  _ cette fille _ . 

  
  


— Alors, tu as quelque chose à me dire?

— J’ai… Beaucoup réfléchie ces derniers temps. Sur…  _ nous deux _ . 

— …

— Dick, je veux savoir pourquoi tu m’as appelé l’autre soir. 

— Je…

Il eut un grand silence. Dick se gratta la tête nerveusement. 

Barbara se sentit une fois de plus blessé. 

— Dick,  _ cette fille _ , que représente t'elle pour toi?

— Cette-... Tu veux parler de Marinette?  _ C’est juste une amie _ . 

Barbara laissa échapper un soupir. 

_ Juste une amie, hein? _

Elle regarda en silence la nouvelle décoration de l’appartement de Dick.

_ Une “amie” pour qui tu m’as laissé en plan. Une “amie” qui visiblement vie dans ton appartement. Une “amie” que tu as laissé refaire la déco de ton appartement.  _

  
  


Elle n’eut pas le temps de formuler ses pensées en mot. Le portable de Dick se mit à sonner. 

— Je suis désolé… Je dois prendre cet appel. 

Dick se leva et quitta la pièce. Lorsqu’il revint, il semblait un peu troublé. 

— C’était Amy… Je dois retourner au commissariat. Pouvons nous… Avoir cette conversation un peu plus tard?

— Hmm. Le devoir t’appel.

— C’est ça. 

Elle quitta les lieux avec un sentiment d’amertume. 

  
  
  


-XxxX-

**Gotham, 3:30 a.m.**

  
  


Fate observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, avec une certaine inquiétude. 

La Cour des Hiboux était vraiment une organisation constituée de psychopathe, de pervers narcissique, égocentrique et de types ayant le complexe de dieu. Et cette bande de fou voulait à tout prix mettre la main sur les Miraculous primaires. Ceux qui accordait un voeux qui changeait la réalité et effaçait le passer. 

Avec l’aide de la dernière Gardienne, il avait eu besoin de deux années pour récupérer tous les Miraculous perdu autour du globe (ceux qui était relativement court au vue du nombre considérables de Miraculous a récupéré). Ces Miraculous étaient maintenant sous la protection du groupe qu’il avait formé très récemment. Nouveau groupe, dont la jeune Gardienne faisait partie. 

  
  


— Messieurs, nous sommes réunis ici ce soir, car nous avons une grande nouvelle. Nous avons enfin réussi à identifier l’identité de la dernière Gardienne. 

Fate soupira. 

Il avait sincèrement espérer que la petite puisse enfin avoir une vie normale. Mais malheureusement pour elle, en fusionnant tous les Miraculous de la Miracle Box originelle, elle devint la balance universelle de l’univers. Cela signifiait que toute sa vie serait constamment régi par la loi de “l’échange équivalent”.    
Si elle avait de la chance, alors, en conséquence, elle devrait subir une période de malchance égale à la chance dont elle avait bénéficié. 

Et Fate savait que Marinette avait récemment eu un changement dans sa vie. Elle avait développé des sentiments puissant à l’égard de quelqu’un. Cela impliquait qu’un malheur aussi grand que ses “sentiments positifs _ ”  _ s'abattait sur elle bientôt. 

Fate se souvenait de ce jour, où il avait retrouvé la petite Gardienne. Elle allait mettre fin à ses jours, après que le dernier temple des Miraculous ait été dévalisé. L’homme avait ressentit que l’univers entier était en train de se désintégrer. 

**Pour que leur univers (et toute forme de vie) puisse continuer à exister, cette jeune femme devait vivre.**

Elle lui raconta son histoire. 

Il choisit de la prendre sous son aile. 

La première chose qu’il fit, fut de la présenter à quelqu’un qui l’aiderait à reprendre confiance en elle. Quelqu’un qui avait également besoin de se faire recadrer. 

Il présenta Marinette à John Constantine. S’il y avait bien une personne sur cette Terre qui n’irait pas l’offrir sur un plateau à la Ligue des Justiciers, c’était bien ce blond excentrique. 

Marinette était une petite demoiselle au grand coeur. Quelqu’un qui avait énormément souffert. Beaucoup avait profité de sa gentillesse,  **dont les Gardiens.**

Ces types étaient censés protéger les artefacts magiques contre ceux qui avaient de mauvaises intentions, pas retenir des enfants en otage et leur faire un lavage de cerveau.

La petite ne s’en était pas rendu compte. Mais elle avait un sérieux  syndrome de stockholm . 

Son ancien “Maître” avait abusé de son autorité. Il avait fait en sorte de l’isoler. Avec tout le bagage émotionnelle que la gamine avait, il était très facile de lui faire, faire tout ce qu’il voulait. 

**L’ancien gardien avait utilisé Marinette pour s’affranchir de ses responsabilités.**

Constantine ne fut pas facile à convaincre. Au départ, il se montra indifférent. Mais à force d’insistance, le blond finit par céder. 

Fate pouvait déclarer avec certitude, que Constantine s’était attaché à Marinette. Il la voyait comme  _ une petite soeur _ (même s’il était certain, que le blond ne l’admettra sans doute jamais). 

Fate lui même, voyait Marinette  _ comme sa fille _ . 

— Nous allons cette fois-ci procéder différemment. J’ai dans l’idée d’engager plusieurs assassin. 

L’attention du magicien se reporta de nouveau sur les membres de la Cour. 

Il pourrait les désintégrer s’il en avait envie. Mais il n’avait aucune envie d’attirer l’attention de Batman (ce type était dangereux pour la petite Déesse. Depuis la mort du deuxième Robin, son jugement était particulièrement altéré. S’il apprenait la vérité sur Marinette, il chercherait à la contrôler). 

Fate se sentait désolé pour la petite Déesse. Mais pour sa sécurité, et celle de l’univers. 

**Marinette devait quitter Blüdhaven.**


	9. Juste une fois...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette dois faire un choix.   
> Son amour ou L'équilibre du monde?  
> Et si pour une fois... on la laissait faire ses propres choix?

  
  
  


— Non. 

— Déesse, sois-

— J’ai dit non!

— C’est ça petite, te laisse pas faire!

— John, tu n'aides pas, là. 

Marinette avait reçu une visite alors qu’elle était retournée chez elle prendre quelques affaires. La voilà maintenant avec Nelson (aka Fate ou son père adoptif qui prenait son rôle trop au sérieux), John Constantine (aka grand frère casse-pied) et Zatanna Zatara (aka grande sœur surprotectrice). 

Lorsque Marinette les vit apparaître dans son salon, la bleunette comprit immédiatement qu’elle n’aimerait pas ce qu’elle allait entendre. 

Quand Fate lui expliqua que la Cour des Hiboux connaissait son identité, elle avait presque envie de rire. C’était étonnant qu’ils n’aient pas trouvé cette information plus tôt. Marinette n’avait pas cherché à se cacher  _ cette fois-ci _ . 

Ces gens lui avaient déjà tout pris une première fois. Marinette s’était jurée qu’elle ne fuirait plus. Elle en avait plus que marre de toujours se cacher, de toujours être celle qui doit fuir, d’être toujours celle à qui on demande de tout abandonner. 

Ces quelques jours qu’elle avait passé en compagnie de Dick lui avait fait réaliser quelque chose d’extrêmement important : **elle était heureuse** . 

Et cette fois-ci… Juste… cette fois-ci… 

Elle se fichait bien d’être blessée. 

Juste une fois…

_ Je veux goûter au bonheur… Juste une fois… _

Zatanna s’avança vers elle et lui caressa la joue affectueusement. 

— Marinette, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas partir, mais les choses ont changé. Je ne sais pas encore pour combien de temps je pourrai tenir la Ligue loin de toi. 

— Ce n’est pas tout. Je sais que  _ Robin _ a découvert ton identité également. Pour le moment, il se tient tranquille, mais ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne crache le morceau à Batman. 

Marinette resta silencieuse. 

John décida d’intervenir, il était clairement agacé par la situation. 

— Marinette, si tu veux rester, reste. 

— John!

— Zatanna!

— …

— Ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’au lieu d’imposer à la p’tite ce que vous voulez, parce que soyons honnête aucun de vous deux ne voulait qu’elle quitte “le nid”, laissez là faire ses choix. 

Les trois commencèrent à se disputer sur la question. Marinette les aimait de tout son cœur. Fate, Zatanna et John sont les trois personnes qui l'ont accueilli lorsqu’elle était au plus bas. Ils lui ont appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Ce sont également eux qui lui ont permis de se rendre compte à quel point elle avait été…  **_manipulé_ ** **toute sa vie.**

La bleunette avait été conditionnée à toujours faire ce que les autres attendait d’elle. Elle devait toujours tout sacrifier pour le bien être des autres. Si quelque chose tournait mal, c’était de sa faute. Elle avait été trahie par les personnes qu’elle aimait de tout son cœur. 

Même si elle avait ses torts dans l’histoire avec Lila… Rien ne justifiait le meurtre de son père. 

C’était toutes ces petites actions, qui avait fait qu’aujourd’hui encore, elle était une personne avec aussi peu de confiance en elle. Marinette était encore sujette à des périodes de déprime intense. 

Mais tout avait changé ces derniers temps…

**Il** … avait tout changé. 

Ces jours passés auprès de Dick lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses sentiments. C’était inutile de le nier, elle était tombée amoureuse de Nightwing, de l’officier Grayson… De ce nigaud de Dick. Lorsqu’il faisait des blagues stupides qui n’étaient pas drôles, quand il se moquait de sa maladresse, quand il sautait de toit en toit pour protéger la ville… Marinette aimait toutes les facettes du jeune homme.

**Et Dick partageait ses sentiments.**

Marinette était capable de  _ littéralement _ voir les émotions des gens. Elle pouvait voir leur âme. Dick avait de forts sentiments pour elle. Cependant, quelqu’un d’autre avait également l’affection du jeune vigilant. 

C’était bien parce que Marinette avait conscience de cette réalité, qu’elle n’avait toujours rien tenté. 

Elle était prête à patienter un peu. À lui laisser du temps. 

Cependant… Elle était LA balance universelle. 

Dick était fort. Nightwing était un adversaire redoutable. Mais, il ne pouvait rien faire contre  _ le destin _ . Si elle restait avec lui, alors inévitablement, des catastrophes se cumuleraient autour d’eux. 

_ Je devrais m’éloigner.  _

Fate et Zatanna avaient raison. 

_ Mais… Je ne veux pas… Est-ce que... juste une fois… Je pourrais être égoïste? Juste une fois… _

Marinette se racla la gorge pour attirer l’attention des trois autres adultes présents dans la pièce. 

— J’ai… besoin de temps pour réfléchir. 

— Marinette, il n’y a plus de-

—  _ S’il vous plait _ .

Fate soupira. Zatanna la regarda tristement. John secoua la tête de droite à gauche, clairement contrarié. Ils eurent la “ _ gentillesse” _ de la laisser toute seule. 

Marinette rentra à l’appartement de Dick. Enfin…  _ leur _ appartement, comme elle aimait le penser. 

Au fond… La petite Marinette rêveuse ne l’avait jamais complètement quitté. 

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas simples. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. 

Devait-elle partir? 

Devait-elle prendre le risque de rester? 

Pouvait-elle avouer ses sentiments? 

Devait-elle juste les garder pour elle?

Fate entre temps, lui transmis des informations inquiétantes : elle avait plusieurs assassins à ses trousses. Et certains d’entre eux avaient déjà commencé à bouger. 

Evidemment, Dick n’était pas un idiot, il se rendit vite compte que quelque chose la tracassait. 

— Mari-...[...] Marinette!

— Uh?! Quoi?! J-Je suis désolée… Tu disais?

— Mari… Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu sais que tu peux me parler, n’est-ce pas?

— Je…

La franco-chinoise le regarda alors droit dans les yeux, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux azurs. Il était sincèrement inquiet pour elle. 

— Je… dois partir Dick. 

— Oui… Ton café et ton appartement sont quasiment réformés. 

—… Non… Je dois… partir de Blüdhaven. 

— … Quoi?! Mais… Pourquoi?

— …

— Marinette? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe? Parle-moi.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et posa son front contre le sien. 

Ce n’était pas juste. 

Pourquoi devait-il être aussi… aussi… _ attentionné _ ?

Son esprit lui disait de couper court à la conversation. Son cœur était en train de se briser. 

— Marinette?

— Je… suis recherchée par certaines personnes… qui m’ont retrouvé. 

Dick ne dit rien. Il la regarda juste droit dans les yeux, l’incitant à continuer. Sa main se resserra autour de la main de Marinette. 

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis inspira lentement. 

Au lieu de lui dire qu’elle allait partir… Marinette finit par lui avouer la vérité. Le secret qu’elle gardait précieusement. 

— Il y a plusieurs années… Lorsque j’habitais encore à Paris. Un terroriste est apparu. Il terrorisait la ville en utilisant un artefacte magique qui lui permettait de donner un super-pouvoir à la personne de son choix. Il utilisait cette capacité pour contrôler des gens et les transformer en super-villains. 

— J’en ai entendu parler. 

— Pour combattre ce terroriste, deux jeunes ont été choisis. Ces deux personnes se sont vus confier deux des pouvoirs les plus dangereux du monde. Deux pouvoirs qui représentaient l’équilibre du monde: le pouvoir de la création et le pouvoir de la destruction. Ce fut ainsi que deux héros sont apparus à Paris. Ladybug et Chat Noir. 

— Hmm-Mmm. 

— Et l’un de ces élus… c’était  _ moi _ … J’étais… J’étais Ladybug. 

Les yeux de Dick s’écarquillèrent légèrement. 

— À l’époque j’avais 13 ou 14 ans, je ne m’en souviens plus très bien. J’étais naïve… et complètement insouciante… J’avais des rêves, des amis, une famille… un crush… À cette époque, je ne voulais pas devenir une héroïne. Mais d’un autre côté, devenir Ladybug était pour moi un immense honneur. J’avais du mal à joindre les deux bouts. J’étais constamment stressé. Il fallait que je vive ma vie de collégienne tout en ayant le sort du monde sur les épaules. 

Marinette resta silencieuse pendant un temps, essayant de mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. 

— Je n’avais pas d’entraînement, pas d’encadrement… Je n’ai rencontré celui qui m’a choisi que plusieurs mois après avoir reçu mes pouvoirs… La seule chose qui me protégeait, c’était mon uniforme magique. Mon partenaire avait le même âge que moi, et lui non plus n’avait aucun entraînement. Nous étions deux gamins qui devaient se battre contre un homme adulte. 

Dick fronça les sourcils, mais continua silencieusement à l’écouter. 

Marinette lui raconta les combats, lui raconta à quoi servait les Miraculous. Puis, elle arriva finalement au cas Lila Rossi. 

La bleunette lui avoua tout ce qu’il s’était passé. 

— Elle a tué mon père Dick… Parce que je n’acceptait pas ses mensonges… Tout ça pour être la fille populaire du collège…Et moi… J’ai dû continuer à _ jouer aux héros _ , alors que je n’avais plus personne… Ce que je faisais n'avait plus aucun sens pour moi. 

C’était amusant. Elle aurait sérieusement cru que raconter cette histoire la mettrait dans un état déplorable, qu’elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais au lieu de cela, la jeune femme ne ressentait rien. Juste un immense vide. 

Marinette continua de lui raconter son histoire. Comment elle était partie au Tibet pour recevoir une formation de gardien. La mystérieuse disparition de Maître Fu… Comment elle a du travailler quatre fois plus dur que tous les autres, parce que les autres gardiens n’acceptaient pas qu’une femme soit parmis eux…

Les punitions…

Les coups…

L’entraînement inhumain. 

— J’étais à leur merci. Je pensais que ce qui m’arrivait était juste. Que  _ c’était normal _ . 

Marinette lui parla de l’attaque de la Cour des Hiboux sur le temple et surtout… De son choix complètement fou de sceller les Miraculous en elle. 

— J’étais tellement désespérée. Je pensais avoir de nouveau tout perdu. Je pensais que si je scellait les bijoux en moi et qu’ensuite je me suicidais, cela empêcherait la Cour d’avoir les bijoux. 

Elle lui parla de sa rencontre avec Fate, puis avec les autres. Comment ils lui avaient fait comprendre que sa situation n’était pas normale. Comment il l’avait caché de la Ligue des Justiciers. Et…  _ de Batman _ ...

— Aujourd’hui,  _ tous _ les Miraculous existant, qui avait été volé par la Cour des Hiboux, sont sous la protection de Fate, Zatanna et John et moi-même. L’objectif étant de ne laisser plus aucun humain entrer en contact avec ces bijoux et de les garder en sécurité. Personne n’est au courant de cette histoire… Et maintenant, la Cour est persuadée que je possède  _ tous _ les Miraculous. Et… Ils connaissent mon identité… C’est pourquoi, Fate et les autres veulent que je quitte Blüdhaven pour revenir vivre dans la Maison des Mystères avec eux. Là où personne ne pourra me trouver…

— Hmm… Alors ces cicatrices sur ton dos… Ce sont les gardiens qui te l’ont fait ?

— Oui. 

— Et donc… Tu sais… pour moi?

— Que tu es Nightwing? Oui. Depuis le premier jour. Je n’ai rien dit, parce que c’est ton secret. Et je sais à quel point c’est important. 

— …

— Dick… Je dois partir. Mais… Je n’en ai pas envie. 

Dick plongea son regard dans le sien. Il lâcha sa main, qu’il tenait fermement tout le long de son récit. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. 

À cet instant, il n’y avait plus besoin de mot. Son regard lui disait tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir. 

Leur visage se rapprochèrent. 

Dick captura ses lèvres et l’embrassa avec passion. Leurs lèvres bougeaient, complètement synchronisées. 

Leurs cœurs battaient à l’unisson. 

La passion laissa place à des caresses désespérées. 

Dans une danse endiablée, d eux corps s'unissaient pour la première fois. 

**Juste pour cette fois… Elle oubliait tout.**

_ Juste pour une fois… Laissez moi être égoïste.  _


	10. Braver l'interdit

Tim était en pleine crise de conscience.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il enquêtait en secret sur la mystérieuse amie de Dick. Dans un premier temps, tout comme Batman, il avait supposé que cette fille était dangereuse. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à tracer les mouvements de cette fille, à écouter des appels téléphoniques, à lire des sms, à fouiller sur les réseaux sociaux, qui datait du temps où elle vivait à Paris.

Sa conclusion ? **Marinette était une victime**.

Cette fille avait été harcelé au collège, s'était retrouvé accusé d'un meurtre qu'elle n'avait pas commis et avait dû continuer son rôle d'héroïne malgré la mort d'un de ses parents et le rejet de l'autre. Tim ne pouvait que sympathiser avec elle, ayant connu une situation douloureusement familière.

La question qui restait en suspens était de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue après ces événements.

Tim avait une théorie. Il avait découvert que Marinette avait été adoptée par le docteur Fate, alors peut-être que tout comme lui devint Robin, elle était devenue l'apprentie ou tout du moins la partenaire de Fate. Cependant d'autres questions apparaissaient. Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Pourquoi Fate n'avait jamais parlé de la jeune femme alors qu'il savait que la Ligue était à sa recherche ? Pourquoi n'était-elle réapparue que récemment ? S'était-elle vengé de ses anciens persécuteurs en les maudissant ? (ce qui était arrivé à ceux qui avaient été au contact des bijoux était juste étrange).

La seule chose qui était claire dans l'esprit de Tim était que l'apparition soudaine de la Cour des Hiboux correspondait au temps où la Gardienne avait fait sa réapparition. Cela signifiait qu'une chose pour Tim, la Cour était à sa recherche. Les raisons lui paraissaient évidentes. Une personne avec une telle source de pouvoirs entre les mains était une cible idéale pour des gens appartenant à la Cour des Hiboux, qui avait un sérieux complexe de dieu.

Pour le moment Tim avait gardé son investigation pour lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il en parler à Batman? Il le devrait. Néanmoins, cette Marinette était une _amie_ de Dick (Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, que Dick la voyait juste comme "amie", la seule manière dont sa voix changeait quand il parlait d'elle ou la manière dont ses yeux brillaient quand il évoquait cette fille lui disait que Dick était juste dans le dénie).

Tim avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour considérer ses options. Si son hypothèse était exacte, et que la Cour des Hiboux en avait bien après cette Marinette, alors, cela expliquerait pourquoi soudainement ils s'étaient mis à attaquer plusieurs villes, ils étaient en train de la chercher. Puis, ils se seraient arrêtés une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé leur cible. Cela signifiait alors que c'était le "calme" avant la tempête. Cette fille était en danger, Dick était en danger... La ville de Blüdhaven était en danger... À ce stade, c'était même l'univers entier qui était en danger. Qui savait ce que la Cour des Hiboux ferait une fois qu'ils auraient mis la main sur les Miraculous. Quels genre de vœux feraient-ils ?

Il soupira doucement.

_Pardonne moi Dick..._

Même s'il devrait supporter la colère de Dick, celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme un grand-frère, il y avait bien trop de vie en jeu. Cette fille n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise personne, mais ceux qui la recherchaient l'était.

Tim prit son téléphone en main, et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. À peine trois sonneries plus tard, la personne lui répondit.

— Bruce, je pense savoir où est la Gardienne des Miraculous. 

-XxxX-

Marinette était sincèrement choquée de la tournure des événements. Absolument tout s'était enchaîné extrêmement vite.

Elle savait que depuis qu'elle était devenue l'hôte des Kwamis, la bleunette était devenue La Balance Universel.

La franco-chinoise était sûr que ce principe gouvernait sa vie, mais uniquement SA vie. Ce n'était pas censé affecter ceux qui l'entouraient !

**Dick avait tout perdu en** **une seule journée** **.**

Tout était allé tellement vite.

D'abord le cirque dans lequel il avait grandi avait été détruit à cause d'une attaque terroriste. Quelqu'un avait fait sauté une bombe lors d'une représentation. Au même moment, sa coéquipière Amy s'était faite tirer dessus en pleine patrouille. Impossible de savoir qui était le tireur.

L'immeuble dans lequel ils vivaient avait explosé alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au travail. Malheureusement pratiquement tous les habitants étaient morts. Le café de Marinette aussi avait explosé mais, étant une magicienne, la jeune femme s'en était sorti sans problème.

**Elle était la seule à s'en être sorti.**

Tous les autres attaqués cette journée-là perdirent la vie.

À la fin de la journée, lorsque Dick s'était rendu au café, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux devant le café en flamme. Quand Dick la vit, il la prit dans ses bras et craqua complètement.

Dick pleurait.

Cela lui brisa le cœur.

_C'est tellement injuste..._

Marinette se sentait impuissante. Même si elle utilisait son _Miraculous Ladybug_ , cela ne ramènerait pas à la vie ceux qui avaient été perdus...

_Tout cela est de ma faute... Fate avait raison, j'aurai dû partir._

Marinette voyait les conséquences de son égoïsme.

Parce qu'elle avait choisi son bien être, celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout avait tout perdu. La bleunette se sentait comblée, alors une autre personne devait tout perdre pour que l'équilibre reste le même.

**Les jours qui suivirent furent terribles.**

Dick décida de chasser les criminels à l'origine de ces incidents, _seul._ Marinette tenta de la raisonner, mais cela fut vain. Le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas.

Nightwing faisait n'importe quoi. Il ne prenait absolument pas soin de lui et traquait maintenant les coupables de ce carnage jour et nuit. Il n'était plus lui-même.

La jeune femme tenta une nouvelle fois de le raisonner, mais il la repoussa. Elle avait beau lui dire que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas sa faute, le vigilante faisait la sourde oreille.

**Puis le pire arriva.**

Un soir, Marinette apprit que Blockbuster fut abattu d'une balle en pleine tête. La nouvelle faisait la une du journal local et le principal suspect était... Nightwing. Au même instant, plusieurs Ergots décidèrent de s'en prendre à elle dans sa chambre d'hôtel où elle avait été obligée de rester, car son café et l'appartement de Dick n'existait plus.

Pour sa plus grande surprise, Batman et Robin apparurent de nulle part pour la sauver.

_"Robin a découvert ton identité également. Pour le moment, il se tient tranquille, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne crache le morceau à Batman."_

C'était ce que Fate lui avait dit.

Marinette n'avait en réalité jamais compris pourquoi Batman ou même la Ligue des Justiciers étaient dangereux pour elle. Mais Fate était certain qu'elle ne devait pas les approcher. La franco-chinoise avait une totale confiance en Fate, alors elle avait suivi ses conseils et avait évité la Ligue comme la peste, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'ils la cherchaient activement.

Après cette nuit, Marinette comprit exactement pourquoi Fate ne voulait qu'elle soit impliquée avec _eux_.

Batman écouta effectivement son histoire et proposa de la "mettre à l'abri", le temps pour lui et pour le reste de la Ligue de s'occuper de la Cour des Hiboux. Marinette se retrouva isolée de tous. Elle n'intéragissait qu'avec quelques membres de la Ligue : Batman, Superman et Wonder Woman. Elle était surveillée 24h sur 24.

Wonder Woman lui apprit qu'ils cherchaient un moyen pour la libérer du sceau. Marinette savait parfaitement que cela était impossible, et elle tenta de l'expliquer, mais personne ne semblait décidé à l'écouter. Pour ne rien arranger, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Dick. Il n'était jamais venu la voir.

Au bout d'un mois entier, en voyant comment tout le monde agissait autour d'elle, comme si elle n'était pas une personne mais une arme dangereuse, Marinette comprit ce qu'il se passait.

C'était les effets de la balance.

Dick était une personne adorable, attentionnée, qui faisait toujours attention à elle. Ce qui lui arrivait n'était qu'un contre coup. Quoi qu'elle fasse, personne ne l'écouterait, car ils étaient tous sous l'influence de La Balance. Et surtout, elle se rendit compte que Dick ne devait sans doute pas savoir où elle était.

Est-ce que Dick savait qu'elle était encore en vie ?

**Toute action entraînait une réaction.**

C'était La Loi.

Utiliser les Miraculous à des fins personnelles entraînait toujours des effets négatifs. Elle avait abusé de ses pouvoirs plus d'une fois. Pour guérir Nightwing, mais également quand elle empêchait des évènements de ce produire, comme dans le cas avec le Japon. Marinette avait agit impulsivement, elle savait que Kagami était au Japon à ce moment-là. Elle et des milliers de personnes seraient mortes si jamais le Tsunami avait lieu. La bleunette ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. Elle avait également sauvé la vie de Robin... Elle avait déjà réécrit la réalité plusieurs fois pour pouvoir récupérer les Miraculous que la Cour des Hiboux avaient réussi à voler.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que toutes ses actions mises bout à bout apporteraient des conséquences négatives désastreuses.

C'était ce que Fate et Zatanna voulaient éviter. Quant à John, il était du genre à laisser les gens faire des erreurs pour leur donner une leçon.

"Assume les conséquences de tes actes". C'était sans doute la leçon que John voulait qu'elle apprenne.

_Dick... Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si je te disais que malgré tout, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré?_

Marinette décida d'intervenir.

Elle aimait Nightwing. Elle aimait Dick.

Plus que tout en ce monde...

Ces quelques mois passés à ses côtés avaient été les plus heureux de sa vie depuis tellement longtemps.

Marinette se fichait bien du prix à payer. Elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas au contre-coup que la marque lui infligerait. Néanmoins, si sa disparition pouvait permettre à son amour de ne plus souffrir... Si par ce geste, Dick pouvait être sauvé... Alors... Si par son geste, toutes ces personnes pouvaient être sauvé... Alors...

_Ma vie n'a aucune espèce d'importance. J'ai été incapable de sauver les gens que j'aime... J'ai toujours été une catastrophe ambulante. Sauf que cette fois-ci ce sera différent. Je ne laisserai plus les personnes que j'aime souffrir ainsi devant moi. Je n'ai pas sauvé papa, je n'ai pas sauvé les gardiens. Mais Dick..._ **_Je le sauverai_ ** _.  
_

La jeune femme arrêta le temps, avant même que qui que se soit ne puisse faire quoi que se soit. Elle sortit calmement de la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu ces trente derniers jours.

Elle se téléporta devant le Temple des Gardiens qui avait été détruit. Elle fixa la bâtisse un long moment.

— Aujourd'hui, Justice vous sera rendu messieurs les Gardiens.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que le terme "Justice" soit le plus approprié.

Marinette ne se retourna pas. Elle savait déjà qui était là. Il apparaissait souvent dans ses rêves (ou peut être ses cauchemars). S'il était là, cela signifiait qu'une chose : elle avait abusé de ses pouvoirs et était sur le point de s'effondrer. Quand Marinette souffrait à cause du sceau sur son corps, elle avait régulièrement des hallucinations. De sa famille, de ses anciens amis... De son premier amour...

— Tu savais que ça arriverait.

— Ce n'était pas dûr à deviner, _ma Lady_.

À ses côtés, se trouvait le fantôme d'Adrien Agreste. Le blond regarda avec elle le Temple.

— Il est temps pour toi de prendre ton envol, ma Lady, et d'apprendre à te battre pour ce que tu veux, au lieu de toujours pleurer ce que tu as perdu et de constamment te lamenter sur ton sort. Au lieu de laisser toujours les autres décider pour toi, assume tes choix.

Marinette savait parfaitement qu'elle était en train d'avoir une hallucination. Adrien était mort. Ce qui était devant elle, n'était que la représentation de sa propre peur. La peur d'affronter ses échecs, la peur d'affronter son passé, et même... La peur du bonheur. La peur d'aller de l'avant.

— Je ne fuirais plus Adrien... Je te le promets...

Le blond sourit, et comme une vapeur, le fantôme disparut complètement, laissant la bleunette complètement seule en plein milieu de la neige qui recouvrait la montagne, là où était bâti le Temple des Miraculous.

Une fois sûr qu'elle était seule, la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra sur un pouvoir en particulier. Celui du contrôle temporel qui appartenait à Fluff. Son sceau commença à brûler atrocement.

C'était l'avertissement.

Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était interdit et les Kwamis essayaient de l'arrêter.

— Terrier !

Un portail s'ouvrit devant elle.

Marinette y entra.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la bleunette se mit à observer chaque écran magique, présent dans son terrier. Il fallait comprendre toute la suite d'événements qui avait conduit à la tragédie dans laquelle Dick avait été plongé par sa faute. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle apprit que ce n'était pas Dick qui avait tué Blockbuster (ce type avait beaucoup d'ennemi et une jeune femme avec un uniforme d'araignée avait fait le coup). Néanmoins... l'évènement qui suivit lui glaça le sang.

Le pauvre Nightwing avait été... par un des assassins de la Cour des Hiboux...

Voilà pourquoi personne ne lui disait rien, et pourquoi elle avait été tenu éloigné aussi longtemps... Tout le monde avait peur de sa réaction lorsqu'elle apprendrait la vérité.

La Gardienne se jura que cette satané Cour des Hiboux allait souffrir le martyr !

Une douleur violente la fit s'incliner brusquement vers l'avant. Elle se tint le flanc et serra les dents. Bon sang... Cela faisait un mal de chien... La bleunette le savait, son temps était limité. Les Kwamis allaient tout faire pour qu'elle ne brave pas une nouvelle fois l'interdit. Ces pauvres créatures méritaient vraiment un meilleur gardien qu'elle.

Cependant. Sa décision était prise.

**Elle endurait la douleur pour lui.**

Maintenant qu'elle avait tous les éléments en main, elle allait pouvoir changer le cours des événements. Cependant, il lui était impossible de tout changer. Il allait falloir choisir avec une extrême précision quels évènements pouvaient être modifiés, de ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas.

La brunette vit alors plusieurs réalités alternatives, dont une où elle n'avait jamais rencontré Nightwing. Son cœur se serra en voyant que le vigilant avait une petite amie. La splendide jeune femme rousse devait sans doute être la fameuse « Oracle ». En regardant un peu son histoire, la Gardienne dû se rendre à l'évidence que cette Barbara Gordon était une femme formidable, d'une grande intelligence et excellente combattante.

Cette femme... Elle pourrait soigner le cœur de Dick.

Hélas, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher sa rencontre avec Nightwing, cela lui demandera trop d'énergie. Or, dans son état, si elle s'amusait à essayer d'altérer le temps sans aller jusqu'au bout du processus, ce serait l'univers entier qui risquait de disparaître.

Le risque n'en valait pas la chandelle.

Sauver Blockbuster ne changerait pas grand-chose aux évènements. Ce type était définitivement une plaie. Le faire disparaître serait une solution. Le problème c'était que cette vermine était nécessaire pour que Nightwing devienne plus mature... Parce que oui, il fallait aussi prendre en compte cet aspect. Couver le vigilante ne servirait à rien, certaines épreuves aussi dures soient-elles, forgeait le caractère d'un homme.

La douleur commençait à devenir insupportable. Du sang coulait le long de sa jambe. Ses vêtements étaient imbibés de sang.

Marinette choisit de changer deux événements uniquement :

1/ Empêcher la mort d'Amy.

2/ Empêcher l'immeuble où vivait Dick et le cirque d'exploser.

La jeune femme se concentra. Elle joignit ses deux mains.

_« J'invoque le pouvoir des Miraculous. Création, Destruction, Transmission, Protection, Illusion, Soumission, Emotion, Multiplication, Téléportation, Intuition, Jubilation, Evolution, Perfection, Obstination, Abnégation, Rébellion, Passion, Innovation, Fraternisation »_

Un cercle magique apparut sous ses pieds. Il avait la forme d'un Lotus, l'emblème des Gardiens. Marinette ressenti comme une forte chaleur. En ouvrant les yeux, elle put voir qu'elle portait désormais une combinaison ayant des caractéristiques de tous les miraculous. Ses cheveux étaient devenus blanc et coiffés en une tresse très longue. Elle avait des ailes complètement transparentes.

Elle était devenue la _Déesse Miraculous_.

Marinette se mit alors à réécrire complètement les deux évènements qu'elle avait choisi.

Pour le premier événement à savoir, la mort d'Amy, Marinette se contenta de faire le tireur rater sa cible. Elle aurait pu arrêter complètement le tireur, cependant, le laisser en vie permettrait plus tard à Batman, Nightwing et Robin de remonter jusqu'à la Cour des Hiboux.

Pour le deuxième événement, à savoir la destruction du cirque, la jeune femme neutralisa le vilain avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre dégât. Pour se faire, elle utilisa la capacité d'invisibilité. Puis grâce à la foudre du dragon, elle fit le type perdre connaissance. Elle appela ensuite la police. Contrairement à la première fois, le spectacle fut interrompu par l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre et non à cause de l'explosion.

Pour l'immeuble, la bleunette se téléporta trente minutes avant l'explosion, puis fit les alarmes anti-feu se déclencher. Elle utilisa sa capacité de contrôler les flammes pour créer un feu sur le toit de l'immeuble. Les habitants se précipitèrent dehors. Marinette fit en sorte que les pompiers soient gênés par la circulation en prenant le contrôle des automobilistes. L'immeuble explosa, surprenant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur les lieux. Elle aperçut au loin que Nightwing s'approchait des lieux à toute vitesse.

La jeune femme sourit.

Elle aurait certes pu choisir d'empêcher l'explosion mais... Il fallait vraiment que Dick apprenne à mieux cacher son identité. La frayeur suffirait peut-être à le faire réfléchir.

La douleur était maintenant devenue insoutenable. Marinette allait bientôt perdre connaissance. Dans moins d'une minute, l'endroit allait exploser. La jeune femme se téléporta dans le café, se retrouvant alors face à son double. L'autre Marinette la regarda d'abord choquée.

Puis sourit.

— Je vois... C'est donc toi qui perturbe le cours du temps.

— Oui. Je suis toi et tu es moi.

— Ahaha... Je suis en train de me parler à moi-même... Je pensais sincèrement avoir tout vu.

— ...

— Pourquoi ai-je choisi d'utiliser la fusion des Miraculous ?

— Pour Dick.

La sourire de la Marinette du passé s'élargit.

— Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

La Marinette du « futur » s'écroula subitement. Elle commença à cracher du sang. La Marinette du « présent » se précipita sur elle. Dès que celle-ci la toucha, les deux Marinette fusionnèrent et ne formèrent plus qu'une seule personne. Son corps fut pris de tremblement incontrôlable. Elle pouvait sentir des sueurs froides. Malgré tout, la bleunette rassembla ses dernières forces pour créer un bouclier.

Puis soudainement, ce fut l'explosion.

Étant complètement à bout de force, son bouclier disparu. Elle était au milieu des flammes, sans pouvoir bouger.

C'était ironique, vraiment.

Mourir brûlée vive.

Exactement comme son père quelques années plus tôt.

**C'était un châtiment juste à son image.**

La punition qu'elle méritait pour avoir failli à son devoir durant toutes ces années.

Dans son esprit, tourna en boucle les images de sa rencontre avec Dick.

_J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que tu sois heureux... Même si ça signifie que je dois m'effacer de ta vie..._

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, alors que tout s'effondrait sur elle. Seulement, son corps était tellement endolori, que plus rien ne l'affectait. C'était simple, elle ne ressentait plus rien.

Sa vision s'assombrit.

_Je t'aime Dick..._

-XxxX-

Dick avait l'impression de vivre dans un cauchemar.

Lorsqu'il vit son immeuble exploser, le jeune homme crut avoir tout perdu. Seulement, pour son plus grand soulagement, tous les habitants étaient à l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Et tous semblaient extrêmement confus...

Lui le premier.

L'immeuble avait explosé quelques minutes après qu'il ait quitté les lieux. Logiquement, personnes n'auraient dû avoir le temps de sortir. Personne ne semblait comprendre ce qui venait de se produire...

Alors comment ?

La police arriva rapidement sur les lieux.

Nightwing se rendit compte alors que Margot Marceau, l'une des sœurs composant le duo _Double Dare_ était dans les parages. Il se jeta sur elle pour lui demander des explications. Elle lui dit simplement qu'elle devait faire sauter l'immeuble qui venait juste d'exploser ou sa sœur jumelle se ferait tuer. C'était un homme se faisant appelé "Ergot" qui lui en avait intimé l'ordre. Puis, la femme lui fit une réflexion tout en souriant de manière sarcastique.

— Es-tu vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'être avec moi beau gosse ? Cet immeuble n'était pas le seul sur la liste du Big Boss.

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement.

_Marinette !_

Il abandonna Margot sur place après l'avoir attaché solidement. Sa moto avait été prise dans l'explosion, la seule option qui lui restait c'était de courir. Le café était à environ dix minutes de son immeuble à pied.

Nightwing sautait de toit en toit désespérément.

_Pas elle... Pas elle... Pitié... Tout sauf elle._

**BOOOOOOMMMMM !**

Lorsque le vigilant arriva devant la bâtisse, celle-ci était complètement en flamme. Il vit comment des voisins essayaient de calmer les flammes en jetant de l'eau.

Dick à cet instant ne réfléchit pas, il s'engouffra dans le brasier.

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Le toit du petit immeuble s'était effondré. La salle avait disparu, au milieu trônait des débris du toit.

— MARINETTE !

Le jeune homme toussait à cause de la fumée, la chaleur était insupportable.

_Non... Non... Non !_

— MARINETTE TU M'ENTENDS ?!

Il commença à chercher au milieu des débris tout en toussant.

— MARINETTE RÉPONDS !

Nightwing toussa plus fort. À cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux.

Finalement, il aperçut une main au milieu des débris de la salle.

Le jeune vigilant se précipita dessus.

C'était bien Marinette.

Le brun entendit un craquement, le reste du toit qui tenait encore allait s'effondrer sur lui. Il se fichait royalement de mourir, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de retrouver _sa petite-amie_.

Il toussa plus fort, mais cette fois au moins il avait Mari dans les bras. La jeune femme avait un morceau de bois enfoncer dans l'abdomen. Elle avait perdu énormément de sang. Son visage était anormalement pâle. Sa prise se resserra sur son corps.

Nightwing devait sortir de là, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Malheureusement le reste du toit commença à s'effondrer. Dick le vit, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'enfuir. S'il le faisait, il devrait alors renoncer à protéger Marinette. Et cela n'était pas une option envisageable. Alors, il garda fermement la jeune femme contre lui et se prépara pour encaisser l'impact.

**BAAAAM!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- En ce qui concerne les pouvoirs cités :
> 
> Création (Tikki)
> 
> Destruction (Plagg)
> 
> Transmission (Nooru)
> 
> Protection (Wayzz)
> 
> Illusion (Trixx)
> 
> Soumission (Pollen)
> 
> Emotion (Duusu)
> 
> Multiplication (Mullo)
> 
> Téléportation (Kaalki)
> 
> Intuition (Sass)
> 
> Jubilation (Xuppu)
> 
> Evolution (Fluff)
> 
> Perfection (Longg)
> 
> Obstination (Orikko, Kwami coq, pvr de feu)
> 
> Rébellion (Stompp, Kwami bœuf, pvr : séisme, peut provoquer des tremblements de terre)
> 
> Fraternisation (Roaar, Kwami tigre, pvr : ultrason)
> 
> Passion (Barkk, Kwami chien, pvr : courage, peut redonner du courage et de l'espoir aux gens.
> 
> Abnégation (Daizzi, Kwami cochon, pvr : Envoûtement, produit des parfums qui obligent les gens à faire quelque chose. Ex: un parfum de rose oblige la personne à se confesser),
> 
> Innovation (Ziggy, Kwami chèvre) : Donne vie à tout ce que le porteur imagine.


End file.
